Just another day at school, or is it?
by AvidTwilighterOCD
Summary: Hailey Johnson has been picked on for her entire life. Nerdy and unsure of herself she makes the perfect target for the bored boys of La Push highschool. One boy in particular has always been a major problem, but all that's about to change BIG TIME! R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight, that overbearing right belongs to Stephanie Meyer (the great mind that created Edward Cullen) I'm just continueing with my interpretation of Paul and his imprint :)**

**

* * *

**

Bully:(n.) a blustering, quarrelsome, overbearing person who habitually badgers and intimidates smaller or weaker people.

That's what I've been dealing with my entire life. A bunch of stuck up bullies who can't seem to get enough of pushing me around and making fun of me. This group of guys can't seem to get over the fun of me and my friends. We call them "the pack" cause they always seem to be together. I've grown use to their banter over the years but the pain of their words always hurts deep down. I'm Hailey by the way, Hailey Johnson. I've lived in La Push my entire life.

You may think I'm of the quileute descent but I'm not. My mother died when I was 3 years old and my father remarried a women a few years later who lives here. So just before school started I became a La Push resident, and the torture began.

Now you may be wondering why I've been picked on just because I'm not Native American. Well my looks don't really draw a lot of attention. I'm petite, dull brown hair, blue eyes hidden behind glasses. And I have the highest grade point average in my entire school, which isn't really saying much. But the students at La Push high find me nerdy and unapproachable. Well not all of them. I have my group of friends. Jen, Stephanie, Erica and Scott are my best friends. Ever since elementary school we've been the kids who got together just to study. We get each-others need to get as far from this place as humanly possible so we work together to make that dream a reality.

We're all picked on on a daily basis. But I'm the one that gets the majority of it and it's gotten worse ever since we entered the domain of high school. One guy in particular has had it out for me from the very beginning. I can always count on him to say some derogatory comment before the day is out. His name is Paul Chavez and I hate him with every fiber of my being.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic EVER!!!! So please Review so i can see if your interested in me continueing or if I should give up on writing all together :) **


	2. A Typical Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that overbearing right belongs to Stephanie Meyer (the genius who brought us all Edward Cullen) I'm just continuing her story with my interpretation of Paula and his imprint :)**Chapter One: A Typical Day

* * *

Waking up in the morning is something that most teenager hate doing and I am no exception to that fact. I drag my sorry self out of bed and start to get ready for the grueling day of school I'm sure I'm about to go through. It's never any different, and today will be no exception. But I'm in a surprisingly good mood today. Can't explain it, I just am!

After I shower I head over to my poorly stocked closet of mundane clothing and choose some comfortable, yet mildly stylish clothes. Dark wash jeans with a baby blue t-shirt and a darker blue hoodie to match it. This is probably one of my favorite outfits and I feel pretty confident when wearing it. I throw on my dark blue converse to complete the outfit.

Looking out the window it's the usual forecast of torrential downpour and I thank my lucky stars that my step mom finally got me the umbrella I've been begging for. I grab my books, my rain coat, and my new umbrella and wait in the foyer for Jen to show.

Jen's been driving me to school ever since she got her license. She's has this theory that no senior should have to take the bus if there were any other form of transportation available. When in all honesty I think she just likes showing off that she has her license and I do not. I don't really mind though. I'm terrified to actually drive so I'm avoiding it at all costs.

Finally she pulls up, I run out, hop in and we're off to school.

"Hey girly girl!" Jen greats when I'm inside.

"Good morning"

"Cute outfit, I haven't seen you wear that one in a while" she says.

"Thanks, I don't know. I feel good about today." I reply with a shrug.

"Well with the weather the way it is I don't see how. I know we live in the rainiest part of the US but this is ridiculous." she says as she flicks the windshield wipers on full blast. It doesn't really help much and we giggle at the effort.

It takes us a little longer then usual but we make it to school without any mishaps. Now I have to tell you that the parking situation at La Push high is absolute craziness. If you don't get there on time you'll no doubt have to park in Guam and suffer with the gusting winds and rain all the way into the building. We usually get there early enough to not have to deal with Guam, but we park semi far away anyways. Reason being that the last time we tried to park in a "good spot" Jen's car was covered with all sorts of trash. The popular kids feel that because of there static in the school that those spots are rightfully theirs. "The pack" is among the highest rank of popularity in our school so there big ass trucks take over those spots. It ticks me off to no end but Jen doesn't want any permanent damage done to her new car after the warning of the first time we made the attempt so we park at a safe distance.

We get to the school with 20 minutes to spare before the first warning bell rings so we make our way to our lockers to get out stuff put away. Unfortunately my friends are at the beginning row of lockers and I'm on the end; right by where "the pack" hangs out before, in between, and after classes. It sucks to have to make the journey through hell alone but as I've mentioned I'm use to it.

Thankfully I make it to my locker with no incidents. I knew this day felt a tad bit different. But just as I say that to myself I hear the all to familiar calls from my predators. Here we go…

But they walk right past me. Nothing is said my way as they banter with each other completely ignoring me all together. Well, almost ignoring me. Suddenly I see Paul making his way down the hall behind his friends and as he spots me he leans against the locker next to mine.

"Hey there sweet thing. How's it going with my favorite little nerdy girl?" he says with a chuckle.

"Back off Paul, I'm not really in the mood today." I reply.

Here's a little info on our friend Paul here. He's one of the nicest mean people I know. He'll make a dig on you sound like a complement. He's also a complete player. I swear he's with a different girl every week, if not everyday. My friends are always telling me that the only reason he zero's in on me to pick on is because I'm on of the only girls he's interested in that he can't have. But that is completely ridiculous.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Can't say I'll actually respect your wishes but I'll give it my best effort." he grins. With that he shoves the books that I've already place in my locker onto the floor. Laugh at his handy work he makes his way over to his friends, making sure to step on everyone of my books in the process.

"Oops, sorry shrimp. It slipped. Hey maybe you could help me with my math homework?" with the glare I send his way he chuckles and says "Or maybe some other time. Later babe."

"Damn it!" I scurry around to pick up my books before the halls get to crowded. I don't need anymore footprints on my stuff. I'm going to have a hard time explaining these one's as it is. And here I thought today would be different. But as usual I'm on my knees grabbing my books off the floor. The only thing that sucks worse then this, is knowing that I still have a full day or torture ahead of me.

* * *

**This is my first ever FanFic so please be kind a review so I know I'm not just writing this for myself :) I need help and The readers are the best critics (well sometimes there the worst lol ) But review anyways.**


	3. Beginning of a Confrontation

**Chapter 2: Beginning of a Confrontation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Unfortunatly lol**

* * *

After this mornings incident I hoped that that was the last of my embarrassment for the day. But sadly I was in for a very long day. For the next three periods I was confronted with questions from my friends asking if I was okay. Normally I would gladly take my friends sympathy but today I didn't really want to hear it. I am so sick of being treated like I'm disposable or something. It's not fair that a group of guys can have so much power over our lives and I was ready for a change. TODAY!!!

So when I walked into the cafeteria for lunch 5th period I was looking for a showdown. If Paul started something with me I was going to do my best to take him down. Looking across the room I was a little disappointed to see that neither him or his groupies were anywhere to be found.

Just as I was about to chuck it all to fate they all walked through the down in one felt swoop, laughing and joking with each other. They all looked like they belonged in a movie or something. But I couldn't concentrate on there good looks. They were all inconsiderate bullies who took advantage of everything they had and someone needed to knock at least one of them off their high horse. Why no me?

I decided that if they left me alone that I wasn't going to just start something. So I got on the lunch line with Erica and Scott in front of me. We were chit chatting waiting for our turn to order when all of a sudden something hard slammed into my back, knocking me to the dirty tile floor of the cafeteria. I looked up just in time to see Paul and his friends pushing their way to the front of the line.

"Excuse me dweeb! Didn't see you there." one of the guys said in passing.

I knew for a fact that it was Paul who had pushed me. I knew this because as I glared at the group he stepped forward giving me a look as if daring me to say something about it. Normally this look made me cringe and walk away in embarrassment, but today I was going to stand up for myself.

"That is it!" I practically growled.

"Hailey what are you doing?" Steph said in a whisper as I got off the floor and made my way over to the group.

"Taking a stand. I'm not dealing with this anymore!" I replied.

My friends followed me reluctantly but backing me up just in case something went wrong.

As I pushed my way through the people on line people were beginning to whisper amongst themselves wondering what the hell I was doing, as you can imagine this was completely out of character for me. I finally made my way over to Paul just as he turned to see what was going on. He looked me up and down with a smirk on his face that made me want to slap that arrogant face of his.

And to the surprise of myself and my friends, that's exactly what I did.

* * *

**lol As usual I would appreciate it if you could review. I'm trying to keep going cause if i don't I'll lose steam and i won't continue. But no worries, i think i know were I'm going with this... :)**


	4. Confrontation Part 1

**Chapter 4: Confrontation Part 1 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

It was a slap heard round the world. Okay so it was just the cafeteria, but it still had a similar impact. The movement of my hand seemed to be detached from my brain because before i knew what i was doing my hand collided with Paul's flawless cheek and every eye in that cafeteria was on me. I was so strung up with all of this pent up anger that i didn't even regret what I'd just done. That was until Paul looked down at me.

The anger that was in his eyes was much more terrifying then anything I've ever seen. He literally started to shake with anger and I backed away a few steps. But I was determined not to back down.

"What the Hell was that for?" he said in a growl.

"What do you think it was for dumb ass?"

"Oh your gonna pay for that you dumb bitch." someone in the back said.

"Shut up! Let me take care of this," Paul yelled "He does have a point though. You are definitely going to pay for that."

"What more could you possibly do to me that you haven't already done? You walk around these halls like you guys own the damn place and expect all of us to just step aside and take whatever you give us. Well I'm sick of it!"

Paul glared at me but then began to laugh. He actually began to LAUGH. What an asshole!!!

"Do you really think a little temper tantrum is going to change anything? One nerdy little girl isn't going to affect the way things are done around here. Especially not one as pathetic as you. Go back to your little friends. There all you got in this place so you better make the best of them before they realize what a loser you are." he said turning back around.

"Don't turn away from me I'm not done with you yet." I yelled grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around myself.

"You lay a hand on me one more time..." he began, but I cut him off.

"You'll what? Hit a little girl like me? That would really show how powerful you are wouldn't it?"

"Back the fuck up little girl! You don't know who your dealing with and I for one don't want to have to bring tears to those pretty little eyes you hide behind those glasses. But if that's what it takes to get you to scurry off, I will."

"There is nothing you can say that hasn't already been thrown in my face. Besides i don't think there are any more insults in that thick head of yours that you haven't already repeated a thousand and one times." I challenged.

"Why don't you go back to your books you smartass bitch. No one here likes you. Your nothing to anyone here and you never will be. So go crawl back into your pathetic little existence and I might just forget this little outburst of your."

"What are you my keeper? I don't have to listen to you."

"You should start listening to me bimbo. We practically run this school and I can make your life a living hell. Take this as the warning it is. Back down now or there will be serious consequences."

"Your so dense, do you actually believe that anyone here actually respects you. The only reason people follow along with what you and your friends say is because their scared of you."

"That's right, they should be scared. And a meaningless little nerd like you should learn your place at the bottom of the food chain. Do you think anyone here actually give a crap about what you say?"

"If I asked the right people they would. I can't be the only one you torment on a daily basis." I said looking around the room. No one seemed to agree with me on that point and I could feel the doubt of my actions start to spring free in the form of embarrassing tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"On the contrary, I happen to be perfectly nice to most of the people in this school. Your just such an easy target for insults that I can't help myself."

"Oh come on! A man whore like you can't possibly go without your fair share of enemies."

"Man whore? I'll let you know that all of my previous relationships have ended on a good note."

"I don't think you can count the 15 minutes you spend between a girls legs as a relationship." There were chuckles around the room at that comment.

"Your just jealous your not one of my girls. Hell your probably going to die a virgin cause no ones going to want to tap that ass in this lifetime." My cheeks burned from that comment, and I could feel my doubts growing stronger by the minute.

"Well, maybe if you get your nose out of your studies for a few hours I can show you what all the girls talk about after they've been with me." He finished with a smirk. A blush rose into my cheeks before I could respond.

"I would rather die a virgin then even consider having sex with you. And for your information I have a boyfriend and I am proud to say that he is nothing like you." I hissed in response. Obviously that wasn't true. But he didn't have to know that. Just as I was about to turned to walk away something in his eyes caught my attention. Jealousy, anger, disappointment? Suddenly I began to realize something.

Before he could reply I continued.

"I think I finally figured out why your always bothering me." I said, the anger gone from my voice.

"You mean you've finally realized just how pathetic and useless you are as a female?" he laughed it up with his friend, I waited for them to stop before I continued.

"No, the only reason I'm always your target is because I'm the only girl in this school that isn't impressed with your status or you looks and that kills you. Your one of those guys who wants a taste of what he can't have and when you don't get it you get all pissy. I'm your biggest challenge and you're never going to get a piece of this." There were murmurs through the room as Paul looked at me in a state of shock. I hit the nail on the head with that one.

"You better start getting used to disappointment Paul, cause out there in the real world women aren't like high school girls. There not going to throw themselves at you just because you flash them that cute little smile. And if you continue to act like a conceited jerk then you're the one that's going to end up all alone."

I could tell that he was trying to come up with a witty response but I walked away before he had the chance. I walked out of the Cafeteria leaving behind my friends, and a very stunned looking Paul. This is definitely going to go down in high school history books. And I know for a fact that this definitely isn't over, not even close. I know there will be repercussions for what I'd just done. But at the moment I'm pretty content to just bask in my once in a lifetime moment of victory.

* * *

**Please review. I need some suggestions. I feel like somethings missing! Thanks a bunch to the people who have reviewed so far.**


	5. Confrontation Part 2

**Chapter 4: Confrontation Part 2**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Twilight. I wish...**

**Note: I just wanted to say thanks to all of the Reviewers out there. Thanks a bunch for your support. One person asked me if Paul imprinted on Hailey? He hasn't even phased yet, lol. So give it some time. It will happen!!! With a bit of drama to go along with it :)**

****** HAD TO FIX A FEW PEICES OF INFO. I FORGOT THAT HAILEY DOESN"T DRIVE******

* * *

For the rest of the day I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me. Even with the stares and whispers I had to endure during my afternoon classes I still felt good about what I'd done.

I stay after school to talk to my history teacher about my last test, I didn't do so well, and as I made my way out to the parking lot to wait for Steph to pick me up I took in the fact that the school was empty sans a few straggling students. As I waited outside against the far wall that overlooked the parking lor, I still had the euphoric feeling of change in the air. Then I heard _him_ behind me…

"Hailey!"

I turned just in time to see Paul getting out of his car and make his way toward me from across the parking lot. To my surprise he didn't have his huge group of friends following him to back him up, that was different. I took a quick scan of the area and noticed that it too was completely empty. For once, we were alone.

"What do you want Paul?"

He was right in front of me now; not even two feet apart.

"I want to know what the hell gives you the balls to yell at me in front of everyone."

"You've been torturing and embarrassing me for the past 11 years, I thought you could use a taste of your own medicine." I turned to walk away when Paul's hand blocked my attempt. I spun around as he put both hands against the wall behind me, en-caging me in with his arms. The closeness of him wasn't lost on me. His face was a mere inches away from mine.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into little girl."

"You keep saying that to me but you haven't done anything as of yet." I teased raising an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna push me, okay. I'm this close to the breaking point. One more outburst like today and I can't promise I'll keep my actions rational."

"Are you threatening me? You conceited little prick. You think just because your a guy that you can push around an innocent girl like me. Well, as I told you earlier I'm sick of it. This is ending right now. Leave me and my friends alone or I my not be able to keep _my_ actions rational." I threw his words right back at him.

"You don't get it do you? I'm one of the most popular kids here, I could make you life miserable. What could you do to me?"

The thought of his statement hit a sore spot. I looked away when he saw that he had gained something over me.

"There's really nothing more you could do. My life's already miserable." I mumbled.

"You don't know the meaning of miserable." he whispered back.

Finally I looked up at him, tears on the brink of falling down my cheek. Our eyes locked and behind the darkness of his brown eyes I saw something else; the warmth I saw there made me shiver.

Without warning he leaned down the few inches separating us and his lips covered mine. My body wasn't cooperating with my mind because before I knew what I was doing I was kissing him back. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and his arms encircled my waist. The smell of pure man surrounded me and made my head swim as he pulled me flush against his muscular body. His lips were warm and tender as they slid flawlessly against mine, with only a slight hit of roughness that I've never experienced; but i kind of liked it.

His groan of approval and the burn of his hand on my bare back cause my head to finally catch up with my actions and I pushed him away. Before actually thought transpired into my brain I slapped him across the face just like I'd done earlier this afternoon. Paul stumbled back with an obvious look of frustration and confusion written across his face. For a split second we just stood there, not really sure what to say or what to do. My face probably mirrored his to the T.

Just then Stephanie pulled up to the curb and before anything else could be said I jumped into her car.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing" she accused.

"Just go!" I said in a rush.

Without another word she was pulling away from the school and made her way toward the main road. Just before the car pulled away I chanced on more look at Paul, still standing in the middle of the parking lot, and saw that he was beginning to violently shake...

* * *

**As always please Review... I do appreciate it and it helps a lot in the writing process. Tell me what you like, what you don't like or any suggestions you might have. :)**


	6. Confrontation Part 2: Pauls POV

**Chapter 6: Paul's POV**

**Diclaimer: Don't Own Twilight!!!**

**Note: Hey guys, sorry about the little info slip in the last chapter. I was on the verge of fallin asleep when i wrote it so the fact that Hailey doesn't drive kinda sank into the back of my mind. lol Thanks for the reviews so far. And Im' sorry my chapters are so short. I'm still really new at this so I' trying to get chapters up as quickly as possible. Thanks Again!!! :)**

* * *

I'm not sure exactly how it happened. All I wanted to do was confront her, you know put her in her place. Things just got WAY out of hand. Before I knew what I was doing I just leaned down and kissed her. I couldn't help myself! I had to get that sad look off of her face. You must have already guessed that I've kissed girls before, to many to keep track. But this kiss was different; she was different.

Every nerve ending in my body suddenly became aware of her. When our lips met I felt my arms instinctively wrap around her. She whimpered slightly as I pushed my body against hers. She was just so soft I couldn't take it. My hands began to wander across her back and under her shirt as she traced a small pattern on the back of my neck.

Just as I felt myself groan with satisfaction she pushed me away and the palm of her hand collided with my face.

I stumbled back a bit. When I regained my focus on the situation she was already in her friends car (which came out of no where) and they were driving away. I was shocked to say the least. It felt so good to have her in my arms kissing me; my mind had gone fuzzy.

Everything that just happened abruptly hit me like a ton of bricks. The argument, the kiss, and finally the slap. That stupid bitch had slapped me… again!

The anger that quickly washed over me was causing my body to shake, BAD! Heat quickly overtook me and I could feel a growl bubble up from the depths of my chest.

The next thing I knew I felt my body literally explode, my skin ripped apart, and everything around me seemed to shift.

_What the hell just happened_, I screamed. But all that came out of my mouth was a furious growl.

Without thinking I ran into the woods near by. Sitting down in the foliage I tried to think of an explanation.

_Is somebody there?_

_Who the hell is that?_

_My name is Sam Uley._

_Oh, well hey Sam. Why the hell are you in my head?_ I said sarcastically.

_Because I can read your mind, and you can read mine._

_Very helpful._ I chuckled to myself. What an idiot!

_I can still hear you._ He sounded annoyed.

_Okay why can we read each others minds?_

_Because we're both werewolves._

* * *

**Again, please review. I do appreciate it :)**


	7. Long Day Ahead of Me

**Chapter 6: Long day ahead of me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :)**

* * *

After a very awkward ride home with Stephanie, I literally ran up the stairs and threw myself onto the comfort of my bed. Everything that happened throughout the day was finally coming into focus and i finally realized what I'd done. The fight in the cafeteria, yelling at him in the parking lot, and the amazing kiss we shared.

That was one detail that I couldn't seem to get out of my head. Throughout the entire ride home I couldn't get the image of his smoldering eyes out of my mind. Everything about that kiss makes me want to find him and kiss him again. His hands on my back, his lips against mine, the growl that seemed to come from the bottom of his chest... just the thought made me shiver.

_What Are You Doing?_

My conscience was screaming at me to remember just how horrible Paul has always been to me. But the look in his eyes just before he kissed me made me want to dive into them and forget about all the bad stuff.

_Don't even think about it!!!_

The dim thought of me and Paul being together needed to be buried before i seriously got hurt. For all I know this could all turn out to be a joke. What's to say he won't make fun of me for it tomorrow? That would be very much like Paul. He was a jerk, and I couldn't forget that fact after just one kiss.

Even though I promised myself that I couldn't get my hopes up when it came to Paul, I couldn't seem to stop my mind from wondering towards his image as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up the next morning with a shiver. My body was practically buzzing from the dream I'd just had. I could almost still feel Paul's lips on mine before I realized that it was just a dream.

Shaking off the ridiculous feelings that we're shimmering through me, I went to get ready for what was probably going to be a very embarrassing day. As I got ready I couldn't help but wonder what would happen. Would he confront me about the kiss? What if he does? What should I say? Should I ignore him? What if he ignores me?

For some reason, the thought of ignoring the entire altercation made me some what sad. Pushing aside those feelings I finished getting ready and waited for Stephanie to pick me up, I sort of dreaded this particular car ride because I knew I was going to get questions about my actions yesterday.

And of course my best friend didn't disappoint. I knew she always meant well when she asked what was wrong. That was just Steph, she couldn't help wanting to help fix my problems. She'd always been that way and it's one of my favorite things about her. But today I really didn't feel like talking about it. Especially since I haven't quite figured out what went down yesterday.

"So…?" she said as we pulled away form my house.

"So…. What?" I asked.

"Come on Hailey you know what I'm talking about. What happened with you and Paul yesterday?"

"It was nothing. Really, he just kind of caught up with me in the parking lot and tried to start a fight. Nothing serious."

"Yeah right Hailey! I know you better then that. And from the look on his face and the look on your face, something BIG happened that you not telling me." she pushed.

"Look Steph I just really don't wanna talk about it okay. I promise I'll tell you, but I still kind of have to figure out what happened."

"Okay fine. But I swear if you don't tell me soon I'll go up to Paul and ask him myself." she teased.

My eyes widened a little bit at the half serious threat. Unfortunately this action didn't go by unnoticed by Steph.

"Can you at least tell me what you were doing just before I pulled into the parking lot. I promise not to say anything more about it for the rest of the day."

I took a moment to think about the offer before I reneged and decided to tell her. She is my best friend after all.

"Okay but you can't tell anyone! And I don't wanna hear another word about it for the rest of the day. Promise?" I said reluctantly while holding out my pinky.

"I promise!" she said excitedly as she wrapped her pinky around mine.

"He kissed me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The shocked silence that filled that car was almost deafening. The look on her face was that of a mental patient trying really hard to keep whatever was in there head from getting out. And in all seriousness I have to give her props for holding back the scream that I was sure was taking place inside her head.

"Steph?" No indication of recognition came from her side of the car. Her eyes were fixed on the rode, for that I was glad. But this silence was killing me.

"Steph? Please say something." I begged.

"I promised I wouldn't." she said. It actually came out more like a squeak.

"I know but I'm giving you permission to give me you initial thoughts. Maybe if I hear what you think I might be able to make sense of this whole thing."

"Well, I wasn't going to say it…"

"But?"

"I TOTALLY KNEW IT!!!!"

"What?" I said half laughing.

"I knew he had a thing for you! It was so obvious, but I still can't believe I was right."

"Oh shut up! He doesn't have a thing for me."

"Obviously he does. How was it? Was he a good kisser?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I don't really have anything to compare him to."

"So? You'd still be able to tell if he was a good kisser."

"I guess he was."

"Was your head all dizzy afterward?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Oh my god! I'm so jealous of you right now!"

"Why in the world you be jealous? Paul is a low life scumbag."

"Oh come on Hailey. You know I have a sweet spot for my fantasy bad boy. And Paul fits that description perfectly."

"Well then you can have him."

"No no, this one's yours. I can tell you enjoyed that kiss. There's a blush on your cheeks from just thinking about it."

"Whatever. I'm not going to get my hopes up."

"Why not?"

"Because Steph, what if I walk into school today and he make some crack about how bad of a kisser I am and the it was all a big joke. Or even worse, what if I go in there and he completely ignores me?"

"I guess I can understand that."

As we pulled into our usually parking spot I turned to Steph before she had the chance to get out of the car.

"Steph please please please don't say anything today! I'm just going to go in like nothing happened and hope for the best okay?"

"Okay Hails. I promise. But if anything does happen today, promise me you'll call me later and tell me okay?"

"Are you driving me home today?"

"I can't today. Sorry, I have to pick up my little sister from day camp. My mom's not getting home till late tonight."

"Okay, looks like I'll be walking home today."

"Look on the bright side. At least it's a nice day."

We both laughed as we were on our way inside, with each step I took I felt as if my heart was going to beat itself right out of my chest.

"Well, here goes nothing." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Note: Thanks again to all of the people that are reviewing. I appreciate it and i have to say keep em coming. I'm trying to make my chapters longer for you guys but it might take a little bit more time so bare with me :) Next chapter should be up later on tonight depending on when i get home from work lol.**


	8. Disappointment

**Chapter 7: Disappointment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

*****HAPPY HALLOWEEN*****

* * *

As we walked into the school, the all to familiar butterflies fluttered through my stomach at rapid speed. Normally this is caused from the knowledge that I'll probably get a joke thrown my way. But today the feeling formed from something else entirely. I couldn't deny what my heart was screaming at me. I wanted to see Paul.

Standing at my locker I casually looked around the hall but there was no sign of him. Literally nothing! His friends were in there usual spot talking with one another. But no Paul anywhere.

The rest of the day past much in the same manner of disappointment. He obviously wasn't in school today. My heart kind of sank at the thought but then my mind quickly intervened on that notion and told my heart to shut up. There was no use in getting my hopes up. I've told myself this many many time. But for some reason my heart just wouldn't listen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I walked home I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Paul today. Granted he was a bully, but I don't ever remember him skipping school. I guess he just liked the feeling of being in position of power he had in the school.

I eyed the overcast warily as I picked up my steps in attempt to get home before the rain started in on me.

NO such luck I'm afraid. Half way home it started to downpour and I had completely forgotten my umbrella; I was soaked in seconds.

With my head down trying to avoid the winds I pushed forward on my journey home. A car pulled up next to me but I continued walking. I'm no idiot, I fully remember the lesson of childhood "don't talk to strangers. But apparently this was no stranger.

The window of the car rolled down and I could vaguely see the person in the drivers sear. Embry Call…

"Hey Hailey! You need a ride?" he yelled over the sound of the rain.

"No thanks I'm good." None of them have ever attempted to be nice to me. And I was going to trust my gut and stay out of this guys car. I don't need any further embarrassment today.

"Come on! It's pouring out there. Just get in."

The wind was starting to hurt my face so I relented and hopped in.

"Thanks I guess." I mumbled as I tried not to get water all over his car. It was a pointless attempted, but I still wanted to try.

"What the hell were you doing in walking home in this weather?"

"My ride couldn't drive me home, so it was walk or stay stuck at school."

"What about the bus?" he questioned.

"I stay after sometimes and I usually miss the bus."

"Oh…" he said out of something to say. "Where am I dropping you off?"

I gave him directions to my house and we were off.

"I really appreciate you giving me a ride." I said warily.

"It's no problem. It's been kind of a long day and I felt bad."

"Felt bad? For me?"

"Yeah, no one should have to walk home in this weather. I think we're almost on the verge of a hurricane."

"I would definitely believe that one." I said jokingly.

"So.. I wanted to say kudos on standing up to Paul. That took some serious guts."

Uh oh! Here we go on the banter.

"It was something I needed to do. I was sick of being treated like a lowlife by him. Someone needed to put him in his place." I said with my head held high.

"I fully agree with you on that one." he said in all seriousness.

"You do?"

"Well yeah. Paul has been a cocky bastard for as long as I can remember. We're all use to it but we've seen the way he picks on you."

"But you all pick on me."

"I know. But we're just messin around. We don't mean anything by it. I think Paul's been trying to push your buttons for so long he never expected you to actually fight back. " he chuckled.

"Why would he target me? I don't understand that.

I knew I was pushing my luck with Embry. But I needed a few questions answered and I had a feeling he would be the only one who would give them to me. The conversation so far was kind of weirding me out but I decided I was going to roll with it and see how much I could get out of him.

"Come on Hailey you can't be that think."

"I don't understand what you mean." I said.

"He has a thing for you. He always has. And I know he's never really treated you right but that's just Paul's was of letting a girl know he like her. It sounds childish but that's just the way he is."

"Paul does not like me! There's no way!" I said in surprise.

"Yeah he definitely does. You don't see the way he looks at you when your not looking. His eyes kinda glaze over like he's trying to figure you out. Granted he like a few girls, but I think you're his biggest challenge."

"What if I don't want to be someone's challenge? Beside I hate him. Why wouldn't he give up?"

"Paul doesn't give up. He'll keep pushing until he gets what he wants."

"Great. So your saying I'm never going to get rid of him?"

"Probably not." he laughed.

"Embry can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." he said looking at the road. The rain was easing up now and we were almost to my house.

"Where was Paul today? I didn't see him in any of my classes?"

"I can't really answer that question. None of us are really sure and it's actually been bugging me all day. Paul doesn't miss school. His mom would murder him if he ever did." he half laugh at the last part, but I could see the concern that laced his features. He was worried about his friend and I could respect that.

"I'm sure it's nothing. He probably just didn't feel like dealing with you again." he joked as he pulled into my drive way.

"That kind of what I was afraid of." I mumbled to myself before getting out of the car.

"Thanks again for the ride Embry." I said.

"No problem. Anytime." he said with a small smile.

I ran up to my porch and watched as he drove away. That was probably one of the most confusing conversations I've ever had. Just the fact that Embry offered to give me a ride home was puzzling. But I decided to brush it off as a random act of kindness. And as I went inside I couldn't help thinking that maybe my little fight with Paul really had change something. Whether it was for better or for worse I couldn't say. I guess I'm just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

**Note: I can't believe how many reviews I've been getting. Thanks a bunch to all of you who are constant reviewers :) I appriciate the feed back. Kepp em' Comein!!! **


	9. Face to Face

**Chapter 8: Face to Face**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... unfortunately.**

**Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!! I had a lot of stuff going on and i just couldn't find the time to update over the weekend. hopefully you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

After I got into the house I ran upstairs to change out of my wet clothes and into something more comfortable for a long night of homework and worrying. If Paul didn't show up for school tomorrow I might just go into a full blown panic attack.

_YOU NEED TO STOP THIS!_ My conscience yelled at me. But I just couldn't.

Something inside me had completely flip-flopped and I needed some answers. Answers I knew I'd only get from Paul.

A few hours, and a lot of homework later, I heard the front door opening with the arrival of my father home after a long days work. Both of my parents were complete workaholics so it wasn't unusual to have them home at various hours of the night. My step mom probably wasn'g goin to be home for a few more hours.

"Hey Hailey, I'm home!" my dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi dad," I yelled back.

"Come downstairs, I brought dinner!"

The thought of food jolted my brain and I realized that I hadn't really eaten anything all day. Heading downstairs and into the kitchen I could smell the aroma of Chinese food and my stomach was in full on growl mode. I LOVE CHINESE FOOD!

"Thanks Dad!"

"No problem kiddo." He said with a smile.

After a relatively quiet dinner I was heading back upstairs to finish my homework when Copper, our dog, came running up to me with his leash in his mouth. I looked outside and the rain seemed to have calmed down, so I surrendered and went to put my shoes on.

Before I even finished the laces Copper was already at the door jumping up and down. I clicked on his leash and we were off.

Normally I would just walk around the block, but I felt like putting off my homework for a while longer and took the long route.

It was a quiet night, around 6:30, and no one was really out due to the rain. Walking up the street I heard a wolf's cry off in the distance and almost lost my footing when Copper took off. The leash slipped from my hand and he ran into the woods.

"COPPER NO!!!" I yelled after him. But it was pointless.

I started to run towards where I thought he was going, but it was getting dark with all the cloud cover. I saw copper in the distance still running full speed and I went after him. I could hear him barking and I followed the sound.

I wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but all of a sudden I found myself standing in a clearing in the middle of the woods. As usual everything was a puke-ish green and it was raining hard again. Thankfully the vast cover of the tree tops overhead suppressed the rain from hitting me to bad.

Looking around, everything seemed strangely surreal. There was no rustle of animals, no birds chirping, and it was dead silent except for the pitter patter of rain over me. The silence was broken when I heard a noise from behind me. I spun around just in time to see Paul emerging from the thick brush that surrounded me. Where the hell did he come from? And why wasn't he wearing a shirt?

"Hailey? What are you doing here?" he asked sincerely surprised to see me. There was a look in his eyes that had stopped me dead in my tracks. When our eyes locked it was like a something inside me melted and I couldn't look away.

"I was walking my dog and he ran off" I replied slightly panicked.

"You shouldn't be here," he said looking at our surroundings, "It's not safe."

He looked stressed and uncomfortable. It took everything I had not to cross the distance between us and take him in my arms. I felt the need to comfort him and I don't know why.

"Paul, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"It's nothing. There's just a lot going on right now and you need to go home." He looked almost panicked.

"Where have you been all week? You never miss school." I asked without thinking.

He looked taken aback by my question.

"I had an emergency. I'm surprised you noticed."

"Of course I noticed. I needed to talk to you but you were never there."

"Well… I'm here now. What did you need to talk to me about?" he said stepping closer.

My breath became shallow and my heart sped up. He was close, so close I could smell his scent.

"Umm… I wanted to talk about what happened the last time I saw you." I managed to get out. He was still coming closer and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Do you really need to talk about that? I figured it was pretty self explanatory." He said jokingly.

I took note that he seemed bigger than the other day. His muscles were well defined and his hair was cropped short. It looked really sexy on him.

"Not really. I'm just really confused." I mumbled as he ran his hands lightly down the length of my arm. I shivered.

"What's so confusing about me kissing you? I thought you enjoyed yourself. At least until you decided to slap me." He said with a chuckle.

I became nervous remembering the feeling of my hand going across his face. The first time it felt good. The second time it felt like I'd done something seriously wrong.

"It was a defense mechanism. My hand wasn't really cooperating with my head at that point." I smiled.

He had me pinned up against a tree now. I could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took and my hands began to travel at their own accord, running up and down his muscular chest. I could feel his breath brush across my face and his heart beat against my hands as he drew closer still. His face a mere inches from mine. All he had to do was drop down those last few inches…

"Please, don't hit me again." He said in a whispered laugh.

His lips collided with mine in the next instant. He was so WARM!!!! His arms wound around me again and I didn't even try to fight it. He was so sensual that it made me ache in places I never knew existed before. He moaned against my mouth and I felt the vibration throughout my entire body. I shivered as his hand drifted down to my back side pulling me closer. His tongue moved against my lips begging for entrance and I opened my mouth in invitation.

I had to pull away after some time in order to breath and he began to kiss down the side of my neck as if that's what he'd intended on doing. He felt so good against me and I whimpered a little when he drew my earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it. I clung to him as if my life depended on it.

At this point both of our breathing was almost at a panting and he made small circles on my back with his fingertips. I didn't even notice that the rain had picked up in full force and was now drenching the both of us.

In the distance I heard another howl like before just as Paul started to pull away. Our eyes met again as he put some distance between us, but his hand didn't lose their contact on my back. I swear, from the way he was looking at me it felt like he was looking directly into my soul!

As our breathing became somewhat even I heard Copper come up next to us and plant himself at my side. Paul looked down and smiled at his protective stance.

"Looks like you got a good watchdog on your hands."

"Yeah, when he's not running away." I giggled.

This had become awkward… fast.

"I gotta go, but I'll be back in school again tomorrow okay? I promise." he said quietly, putting his forehead to mine.

"Okay." I whispered back.

And with a final kiss he was walking away. But instead of heading towards the street like I thought he would, he started running deeper into the woods.

With my body on auto pilot I grabbed Copper leash and started to head for home. From a stranger point of view I probably looked like a crazy person. My clothes were soaked all the way through and I had this goofy smile plastered across my face. It wasn't until later, when I was tucked into my warm bed, that I wondered (once again) what the hell just happened between me and Paul.

* * *

**Note: Once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Hope i didn't lose any readers :) Reviews as always are always welcome.**


	10. A Different Point of View

**Chapter 9: A Different Point of View**

**Diclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight...**

**Note: I felt really bad for not updateing over the weekend. So i had some free time and decided to write another chapter. Hope You Like :)**

**

* * *

**

Morphing into a giant werewolf will probably go down as one of the scariest things to experience in one's life. Well, at least it was in mine. After Sam sat me down and gave me all the info on being a wolf I felt a little bit better. I couldn't even imagine what it had been like for him, doing it all on his own.

During the week that I'd missed school I was in training to learn to control my temper. It was a lot more difficult than I thought it was going to be. It took me like 4 hours to change back into my human form. I've change back and forth a few times since then, and I've already started patrolling. After Embry phased for the first time I felt a little better about the whole situation. With him and Sam it felt like we were a pack of brothers… as well as wolves. We were protectors!

That was another scary ass thought! REAL VAMPIRES!!!! What the hell?!?! It didn't really make sense to me, but I was starting to get use to all of the changes in my life. That is until I saw her again.

I was walking through the woods after helping Embry with phasing when I saw a little mutt run past me into the woods. I caught a hint of the sent that has been haunting my dreams for the last few days and headed towards it.

I saw her standing in the middle of a small clearing looking disheveled and confused. It was dead silent around us as I pushed past a few branches and made my way towards her. When she turned to look at me I was literally stunned.

Our eyes locked and everything in my world seemed to zero in on this petite girl. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of green and I couldn't seem to look away no matter how hard I tried. Not that I even wanted to. I could get totally lost in her gaze and never do anything again for as long as I lived.

"Hailey?" I said, finally finding my voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking my dog and he ran off" she replied.

"You shouldn't be here," I said quickly scanning our surroundings. "It's not safe.

I felt this dire need to protect her from anything and everything. It was strange but I felt almost uncomfortable not being near her. The distance between us was so pronounced in my head that I felt a pain begin to rise in my chest.

_What the hell was going on?_ I yelled at myself.

"Paul, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"It's nothing. There's just a lot going on right now and you need to go home." I said thinking of my being a wolf. Would I hurt her? I doubt I'd be able to touch her without getting nervous.

"Where have you been all week? You never miss school." She asked out of the blue. Had she really noticed?

"I had an emergency. I'm surprised you noticed."

"Of course I noticed. I needed to talk to you but you were never there."

"Well… I'm here now. What did you need to talk to me about?" I said taking a step towards her. The need to touch her was growing unbearable. I heard her breath catch a bit as made my way towards her.

"Umm… I wanted to talk about what happened the last time I saw you." She mumbles a bit breathless. I haven't even touched her yet.

"Do you really need to talk about that? I figured it was pretty self explanatory." I said jokingly.

She chose at that moment to scan my body and I could feel her eyes making their way over the places that had change in the past week. Apparently growth spurts are a normal thing when you first shift. A thought popped into my head. Was this a side effect of being a wolf? I've never felt this for any other girl I've seen. Why here?

"Not really. I'm just really confused." She said, taking me away from my thoughts. Is till couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"What's so confusing about me kissing you? I thought you enjoyed yourself. At least until you decided to slap me." I said remembering the incident.

I could tell she was recalling what had happened the other day as well because a slight shade of pink rose into her cheeks in the next moment.

"It was a defense mechanism. My hand wasn't really cooperating with my head at that point." She smiles, but it was gone just as fast as it had appeared. Oh Man! I would give anything to see her smile like that again.

I slowly closed the distance between us and pinned her against the nearest tree. I trailed my fingertips down her arms and felt her shiver. A smile played on my lips that I figured would have come across as cocky. I couldn't help it. I loved the idea that she liked what I was doing. My body hummed with the need to kiss her and my lips tingled as I looked down just in time to see her tongue dart quickly across her perfect lips.

"Please, don't hit me again." I whispered against her lips.

Initially I had intended to make it a sweet and gently kiss; quick and simple. But apparently my hormones had other ideas. I pushed against her and felt no resistance from her. She wanted this just as much as I did. Her hands glided down my chest, she could probably feel my heart beat as it went in rapid fire. Crushing my lips to hers I moaned a little at the taste of her; so sweet, yet slightly tangy.

She whimpered a little as I moved my hands down to her bottom and crushed her to me even tighter. She just felt so damn good I couldn't get enough. When I moved my tongue gently over her lips she accepted without another thought. Our tongues dance within each other's mouths teasing one another.

When she pulled away I knew it was for air. I was on the verge of passing out from lack of oxygen. This girl mest up my head in ways you can only imagine. I didn't even give it a second thought as I moved my mouth down her cheeks to her neck. I nibbled there slightly before spotting her earlobe in my peripheral vision and took it into my mouth. The moan that overtook her body from the simple gesture made my head spin.

In the distance I heard the tell tale sound of Sam's howl. Damn I hated that guy. Reluctantly I pulled away slightly, not losing my contact completely. With my hands still on her lips I touched my forehead to hers and looked into those eyes again. My vision was blurry for everything except for those eyes. I didn't want to let her go, but when Sam called it was usually something important.

I noticed something come over to us and when I looked down I saw the dog that she had apparently been looking for earlier. The wonderful dog that had made the two run into each other.

"Looks like you got a good watchdog on your hands."

"Yeah, when he's not running away." She giggled petting the dog on the head. God I loved her laugh!

Standing there in silence I just looked at her. Everything about her was absolutely perfect and I knew something weird was going on. I needed to talk to Sam. He'd know what was going on.

"I gotta go, but I'll be back in school again tomorrow okay? I promise." I said still a little breathless from the kiss.

"Okay." She whispered back.

I _did not_ want to leave this perfect angel so soon. But I knew I had to. So without another word I started running toward where I'd heard Sam. When I was a safe distance away I phase into my wolf form and looked back to see that Hailey was already gone. A tightness pulled me in her direction. But I had to talk to Sam... NOW!!!

_Dude, are you okay? _I heard Embry ask.

_I'm fine why? _I asked irritated. I really hated this whole hearing each other thinking thing.

_I can see in your head man. You got it bad for that Hailey girl huh!?! _He said laughing.

I ignored the comment and turned to Sam. Now that I was away from Hailey my thinking was a little bit clearer. But the substitution was a dull pain in my chest.

_Sam what the hell is going on with me? _I thought about what had just happened so he could see what I meant.

Sam seemed to chuckle to himself after I was done. _I'm afraid to tell you. But I'm pretty sure you just Imprinted!_

**Note: So now for those of you who keep asking. This should clear up some of your questions. lol Review Please!!!**

* * *


	11. Parking Lot ChitChat

**Diclaimer: Steph Meyer Owns Twilght... I just thought of a side story XD**

**Note: Thanks to all the people who have been favoriting me. I really appriciate the luv! Hopefully you like this chapter, I tried my hardest to make it a little longer then the others.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Parking Lot Chit-Chat

The next day at school I found myself filled with the same butterflies I'd been feeling for a while. But this time they were stronger than ever. The entire car ride with Steph I didn't pay attention to a word she'd said. By the time we arrived at the school Steph was pissed that I'd ignored her and I was completely oblivious to everything but Paul. I had to see him… I had to find out if it was real.

That was my biggest nightmare at the moment. That somehow I'd dreamed the entire thing, that none of it was real. This fear grew more prominent when I reached my first class, one that I shared with Paul, only to find his seat was once again empty.

I couldn't concentrate on anything today. The scene in the woods kept playing over and over again in my head. Everything from the fight in the cafeteria on kept playing over and over in my head. Something had changes that day and I couldn't figure out how my little tiff started such a huge chain reaction.

I walked through the rest of my morning classes in a daze. I said "here" when the time was right and answered questions to the best of my ability whenever I was called on. But that was the extent of my comprehension for the day.

I continued to look for him when walking the halls and in my classes. But there was no sign of him… or Embry. What the hell was going on with those guys? And why the hell did it seem like I was the only one who noticed?

Finally it was lunch time and as my friends and I made our way down the hall to the cafeteria I tried my hardest to pay attention to what they were saying. I really didn't need any of them to start asking questions. It was hard enough to deal with all of this on my own.

As we made our way through the crowded hallway there was a bit of a commotion just outside the cafeteria doors. It was probably just another stupid teenage boy fight. They tended to happen a lot around here. Walking closer you could hear the distinct sound of the grunting males as the pinned each other to the ground. Curses were flying around with the occasional threat of "kicking" the other ones ass.

When we finally reached the scene there was only one thing on my mind, Paul! Paul was the one fighting with some jock kid that I _know_ he's friends with. When I realized who it was I pushed my way through the swarm of kids yelling and cheering, ignoring the protests of my friends still behind me.

Reaching a point where I could actually see everything I took in what was going on. Paul had Steve pinned up against the wall and he was literally shaking. He looked like he was about to explode.

Steve is a resident football all-star and in the past I know that he and Paul were friends. I've never seen them do anything but play fight before. You know wrestle each other a little bit, maybe throw a half hearted punch to make a point. But nothing ever like this.

Steve's face was a bloody mess and Paul didn't look to good either. Granted he was in far better condition than Steve at the moment. Paul was yelling something I couldn't really make out over the other students. It sounded like he was defending someone.

Without any warning Paul spun around and stormed away from Steve, letting him drop from his position on the wall onto the floor. As he walked away I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I wanted so much for him to just stop and talk to me. As if he could read my mind his eyes jerked in my direction and he paused. Everyone was beginning to scatter off in different directions, most going to see how Steve was doing, and the hallways were almost clear.

In my head, everything started happening in slow motion. Paul walked toward me and my heart began a steady beat trying to break its way through my chest. When he finally reached me I couldn't find anything to say.

"Hey." he sort of whispered.

I just stared at him. Nothing was working in my brain and I felt like an idiot.

"Hey." was all I could say back. He reached down and wrapped his big warm hand against mine.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? I don't have a lot of time, hell I'm not even supposed to be here right not. But I needed to see you." he said in a rush.

"Sure, where can we go?" I was a little shaky. But I was starting to get my words back.

"Follow me." He said without releasing my hand.

The look in his eyes left me speechless. I couldn't say no, even if I wanted to.

Without another word he effortlessly dragged me through the diminishing crowd of students making their way into the cafeteria. A few people gave us a confused sort of glare but Paul didn't seem to notice, and neither did I. Paul was the one who had a reputation to protect, not me. But he didn't seem to mind walking through the hall holding hands, it didn't even faze him.

Once we were away from the multitude of students he led me outside towards his car. I've never just walked out of school before so I was a little nervous at getting into trouble, being the goody goody I am I had a feeling this just wasn't right. But I didn't care. I was with Paul.

As if sensing my hesitation he gave my hand a gentle squeeze but kept walking. Finally at his car he opened the passenger door for me and quickly got into the driver's side. It was unnaturally chilly out and after settling in I felt myself shiver slightly.

"Here," he said reaching behind my seat and coming up with a big coat, "Put this on."

"I'm fine, really." I replied, still shivering.

"Hailey you're trembling, just take the jacket," I looked over at him and he had an almost painful look in his eyes, "Please."

I put on the jacket and felt my body start to warm up almost immediately. The jacket was huge on me. It was obviously Paul's and I took comfort in that small fact.

"So…" he started to say.

"So…?"

"Listen Hailey I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I just kind of left the other day." He said quickly.

"You mean in the woods?"

"Yeah, I had some stuff I had to take care of. Trust me if I had the option I definitely would have stayed with you." He said with a chuckle.

"So it was real?"

"Real?" he said confused.

"You and me, in the woods, that was all real?"

"I really hope so, because if it wasn't then I am seriously in trouble here."

When I looked over at him my heart skipped a beat. He had this look of total adoration across his face. I've never seen him like this. I couldn't remember anything other than him and the fact that I wanted him to kiss me, nothing else seemed to matter.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the all to familiar pitter patter on the roof of the car. Rain was starting to pour down onto the window and you could barely see anything outside. Which meant that no one could see us inside either, that thought had me a little worried.

"Paul what's been going on with you lately?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid. You've been out of school for like a week now."

"I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff lately. I needed to work through some things and I needed a little time off."

After a short silence i couldn't hold back the question that's been dangling in the back of my mind.

"What are you doing with me?"

He smiled slightly at that question.

"I think you already know that answer to that question."

"No I don't! That's why I'm asking," I said slightly frustrated.

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say." His face dropped a little.

"I want to know why all of a sudden you're taking interest in me when you've done nothing but torture me my entire life. I want to know why after all this time of making fun of me and teasing me, you're kissing me and making me feel things I don't know how to feel. And I want to know why I can't get you out of my head even though I'm supposed to hate you!" I started to shake again but this time it wasn't from the cold.

I felt Paul move closer and take me in his arms. It felt nice to be there, almost like it was suppose to be this way. I lent my head against his sweatshirt clad chest and took a deep breath. He smelled so good. I could feel his heartbeat and it match the quick rhythm of mine. Everything was so confusing!

He held me for a few minutes while whispering soft words of reassurance in my ear.

"I'm not really sure how to answer that Hailey. It's like all this time I knew there was something special about you. You were something I couldn't have and that made me arrogant. The other day it was like I saw you for the first time. You're a magnificent person and one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. I can't stop thinking about you and that scares the living shit out of me. All I know is that I want to see you as much as I possibly can."

I could feel the tear well up in my eyes before I could stop them. He quickly looked down at me feeling me tremble and whipped away the first tear before it even hit my cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because, I know that this is all going to end up being some type of practical joke. Yet I want to believe you."

"Hailey I'm not trying to fool you. I'm not sure what this is but I don't want to let it go. I promise never to let anything hurt you ever again! I was an idiot before and I am truly deeply sorry for everything that I've done. Please, you have to forgive me," he pleaded.

I couldn't say anything. My mind was going off in twenty different directions and I couldn't pick where I wanted to go.

"I just need some time. I can't think straight right now and I don't want to say anything I'm going to regret later."

"I guess I can live with that. I just want you to know that if you need anything, anything at all I'm here for you."

He continued to hold me through the silence that followed his statement. I swear I could fall asleep just like this if I didn't have to get back inside for school in a few minutes. I was probably already late but I didn't care. Nothing else seemed important at this moment.

"You should probably get back inside," he said after a while, "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"You're probably right. Aren't you coming?" I asked.

He shook his head in defeat, "I can't, I have to talk to Sam about something."

"Why are you hanging around Sam so much? You seem like you don't want to be around him yet you constantly are," I said apprehensively.

"I don't really have a choice. It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you all about it when the time is right. But for now I have to go."

"Okay, when will I see you again?" I said in a whisper.

"How about later on tonight? Can I take you out, like on a date?" he asked.

I laughed a little at how nervous he sounded asking me out. This was overconfident Paul, why in the world would he be nervous asking a girl out. Especially if said girl was me.

"Sure," I said before I could talk myself out of it.

The smile that spread across his face was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back. Before I got out of the car Paul pulled me to him and gave be a kiss that left me breathless. His lips were once again burning hot and perfectly delicious as they move in sync with mine. I almost considered not going back inside, but my conscience won over the argument.

Reluctantly I pulled away, "I guess I'll see you later than."

"Yeah, I'll pick you up around 7," He said just as breathless as I felt.

With that I hopped out of the car and ran against the rain back to the school. When I reached the door I turned just in time to see Paul speeding out of the parking lot and down the street.

The butterflies fluttered like crazy in my stomach with the anticipation of the night I had ahead of me. Turning around I ran into someone I hadn't noticed standing behind me. Looking up I notice Steph standing in the doorway waiting for me. And boy did she look pissed.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?"

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need the feedback to know people are still reading. Tell me your favorite part of my story so far! Or what I could do to make it better. ANYTHING!!!! Thanks a bunch :)**


	12. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG!!! But I've got another chapter coming tonight hoping to gain back some readers :)**Chapter 12: Confusion

* * *

"_Where the hell did you disappear to?"_

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Jeez Stef you scared the shit out of me."

Without a word she just stood there looking at me, waiting for me to answer. After a few minutes she grew impatient. "Well…?"

"I just needed some air." I lied badly.

"Oh, and Paul just happened to be going out at the same time?"

"Are you spying on me?"

"No! I was on my way to class when I saw Paul practically dragging you out to his car."

"He just wanted to talk."

"Talk? Since when do you and Paul just talk?"

I could feel a rise of blush making it's way into my cheeks. It was my tell tale sign that I was hiding something and I knew Stef could see it.

"Hailey what is going on with you lately?"

"Nothing! I'm just not in a good mood right now," I said trying to push past her, " I gotta get to class."

She pushed her arm out blocking my escape. "Oh no you don't. Class is already half over so let's talk!"

For a while I just stood there like a trapped little kid caught doing something wrong, and didn't want to admit it.

"Hail's, you're my best friend. Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm just trying to figure everything out for myself right now and I need a little time to do that. I promise to tell you everything, just not right now okay?" I pleaded.

"Alright, I'll accept that for now. Just answer me one question."

" Shoot…"

" Your not getting involved with Paul, are you?"

"To be honest I'm not really sure yet." I replied.

"I know you may not want to hear it, but please be careful with him okay? I don't wanna see you get hurt because of this guy."

"I being as careful as possible. I promise."

"And remember, If you need anything I'm here for you."

"I know."

With that said, she grabbed me in her arms and gave me a hug.

"Okay, I love you babe."

"Love you too."

* * *

Before heading back to class I went into the bathroom. I hate being in there with other girls so I figured it would be safe since class was in session. Boy was I wrong.

Just as I was finishing my business in the stall I heard a group of girls make there way into the room. Instantly I knew who they were; Stacy, Charlotte, and Jackie. Some of the most popular girls in school and as usual they were gossiping. It wasn't till I heard them talking about Paul that I started to really listen. I stood as still and silent as possible.

" So have you heard anything from Paul?" Stacy said.

I knew she was directing the question towards Jackie. Jackie was Paul's ex-girlfriend. I'd completely forgotten that they were an item. Actually, I thought they were over a while ago.

"Not as of lately. He keeps avoiding me. Apparently he was in for a little while today but I never saw him."

"I did," said Stacy, "He got into a fight at the beginning of lunch. Then dragged that girl Bailey os something out to his car."

"I think her names Hailey." said Charlotte.

"Who the hell is that?" said Jackie.

"She's that nerdy girl you cheat off of in math." Charlotte said with a laugh.

"Why the hell would he be interested in her? She's so… plain. We we're so perfect for each other. Then it's like something snapped and he just stopped calling me. Now he's going around with Ms. Plain Jain. I just don't get it."

"You know, I heard a bunch of the guys talking and they said something very interesting."

"What's that?"

"Well, they were talking about Paul and Hailey and one of them mentioned that it was supposedly like a prank."

"Really?" Jackie giggled. The sound made me cringe.

"Yeah! Like it's hazing or something to get into Sam's gang."

"That honestly wouldn't surprise me." Stacy said.

"I heard about that. It's only suppose to be for a few more days. So I wouldn't be surprise is he came knocking on your door any day now." Charlotte piped in.

"Just as soon as he nails Hailey," Stacy added.

"He's got to SLEEP with her!"

"Yup, he has to 'bed a virgin' as they put it. I guess they either picked Hailey as a joke or she's the only virgin left."

With that they all burst out laughing as they went back out into the hallway. By now the school day was out and I'd now missed two full classes. I'd have to talk my way out of that one.

For awhile I just stood there, the tears now flowing freely from my eyes as the sobs wracked across my body.

I knew it was to good to be true. I mean, who would want boring old me as a girlfriend. Wow! When did I start considering myself Paul's girlfriend?

This just couldn't be happening. I mean, there's a chance they could be lying. Granted that chance was a small one, but still. The internal battle continued to rage on inside my head for the rest of the day.

Could I trust him? I just don't know.

* * *

After I got home I showered and started getting ready. I sat in my room for a few minutes just trying to come up with how to approach this whole situation. I decided to just go along with the date as planned and ask him point blank is anything seemed suspicious.

Once I was finished getting ready, dressed in simple pair of jeans and a really cute purple sweater, I sat in the family den waiting for Paul to show up. Checking the time I realized I was extremely early, so I grabbed a book and sat down ready to wait.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was 7 o'clock… then it was 7:30... Then 8 o'clock.. And still no Paul. With each passing moment I could feel my heart start to pick up pace and the panic rise from within me. My eyes prickled with unshed tears.

At 9 o'clock I got out of my chair having finishing my book, my legs stiff from sitting for awhile and went to change into my pajamas. I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset. I was pissed off, and that was an understatement. The pain that too refuge in my chest scared me. I've never felt like this before. I'm not depressed or crazy, just disappointed.

Lying awake I just couldn't fall asleep. I could head my dads snoring from three rooms down. My parents had gotten home about an hour ago; it was now 1 a.m. and for some reason I'm still wide awake.

In the distance I heard a howl that pierced threw my heart and went straight to my bones making me shiver. I felt myself slowly begin to drift off ot sleep when I heard a tapping at my window. I jerk upright, hoping I'd imagined it. The room was silent for a minute before I heard it again, this time more urgent.

Before I could cross the room I saw the window slowly start to open. I was just about to scream when I saw Paul jump effortlessly and gracefully into my room.

I couldn't help but stare as he righted himself. He was beautiful, shirtless with the moonlight spread across his toned muscles. I felt like I was dreaming, or hyperventilating.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I tried calling you before but I couldn't get through."

A small bubble of anger drew itself inside of me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Hailey, look, I'm really sorry I didn't call sooner. I tried my hardest to get here tonight, I swear I did."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Something came up, I'm so sorry Hailey, if I could tell you more I would."

He sounded so upset and sincere. Before I could stop them the tears started down my face and I wiped them away as fast as I could. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. In a second he was sitting next to me, arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace.

"Hailey I'm so sorry. Please please don't cry, I can't take it. I didn't mean to hurt you I swear." it sounded like he was about to cry.

For the rest of the night we just sat there and he continued to whisper soft apologize to me as I drifted off. He moved down to lay next to me on the bed and held me in his arms until I fell asleep.

The next morning, sadly, I woke up to find my bed empty. For a second I thought maybe the whole thing was a dream. It was pretty late last night and I was about to panic when I saw a small note on my bedside table.

_Hailey,_

_Once again, I'm sorry I didn't make it last night. But I'm going to make it up to you very soon. I had to leave early this morning and you looked so cozy I couldn't bare to wake you. _

_I'm going to pick you up after school so we can go on the date I promised you yesterday. I'll actually show up this time I promise! And I won't take no for an answer._

_~ Paul_

* * *

**A/N:** **As always please review! I LOVE the feedback XD**


	13. Public Display

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!! I just own my little side story XD**

**A/N: I've been writing a lot lately so expect a few more chapter within the next couple of days. **Chapter 13: Public Display

* * *

The smile that spread across my face after I read his note was so big it made my cheeks hurt.

"It was real," I whispered out loud.

Looking back at my bed I could see the imprint of his head still on the pillow. I leaned over laying face first into it and inhaled the rustic woodsy smell that was Paul. I could still feel the way his chest rose a fell, the rhythm that lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

I got up and got ready for school practically glowing. It felt like things were different, even thought nothing had really changed. But last night Paul and I spent some actual time together. I found myself humming a cheesy tune as I got dressed for the day ahead of me. I know there are still a lot of unanswered questions, but Paul and I would talk about all that stuff in time.

When Stef came to pick me up for school the smile was still planted across my face and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get rid of it. For a while she didn't say anything, just passing little glances at me from time to time.

"Someone had a good night," she finally said, breaking the silence.

I didn't respond, I just giggled right along with her. I knew I didn't have to answer her. She could tell that I was happy and that was enough for now. We both knew I would tell her when I was ready.

With that thought crossing my mind, I stopped her before she could get out of the car.

"Hey, Stef? You think we could have a girl's night this weekend? You know, talk and junk?"

"Most definitely! How about Saturday?" she said all excited.

"Sounds perfect!" we were both giggling as we made our way into the school, enjoying the uncommonly beautiful day.

I felt really good when I went to my seat in my first class. I was finally going to get my date with Paul, me and Stef were going to talk everything out, and the weather was fantastic. Now all I had to do was wait until after school. _Damn _I said to myself looking up at the clock; 8 a.m. It was going to be a LONG day!

* * *

Throughout the day I caught myself smiling sporadically when Paul popped into my head, which was quite often. I couldn't help but feel giddy about my afternoon plans. I went thought most of my classes in a daze and everything went by pretty quickly.

I was a little surprised when the final bell rang and everyone made their way out. After stopping at my locker I followed the herd of students as we all stampeded out the doors. I talked to Stef during lunch a little and explained that I'd be getting a substitute ride home today.

Looking around the parking lot I didn't see Paul's car anywhere. It was still early, so I went to sit on the front bench to wait.

The rest of the student body was filing out when I heard Jackie and her followers heading toward the student lot. At least that's where I thought they were headed. Unfortunately they started veering towards me.

"Hey Hailey!" Jackie said cheerily as she slid onto the bench next to me.

"Can I help you?" I said raising my eyebrow at her.

"Actually you're the perfect person to help me."

"How so?" I asked with caution.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor and keep your grubby hands off my boyfriend!" she said with a snap.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I stood up, she quickly followed blocking any path of escape.

"I'm talking about Paul. You to have been getting pretty cozy lately and I'm getting tired of it. He's mine! So stay the hell away from him."

"I was under the impression you two were over." I said before she could walk away.

She turned back to me with a look of complete rage. "Well, then someone's been feeding you false info cause we're still going strong."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive! As a matter of fact I was with him last night."

I could feel a smile spread across my face remembering the details to prove just how big of a lie that was. By now a pretty large group was hanging around us listening in to our conversation.

"Hmm… that's weird. Paul was with me almost all of last night. And he's on his way to pick me up right now."

"Please, like he'd ever be interested in a nerdy little girl like you."

"It's the truth."

"Listen, this little fantasy you have going on in your head needs to snap back into reality. It's getting kind of creepy. Besides, why would he choose you over me?" she said with a smirk.

"Probably because you're kind of a slut." I said with a dead on straight face.

The laughter throughout the crowd, along with the "oh's" was so loud that I didn't hear Paul's truck pull up behind us. And neither of us heard the car door slam.

"Listen you little bitch! Stay away from Paul or you'll seriously be sorry!" she said stepping towards me as if to prove she was a threat.

"Oh come off it Jackie." Paul yelled from the crowd. The group parted like the red sea as he emerged into the little circle everyone had created around us. He made his way over to me, completely ignoring Jackie's attempt to grab at him.

"Excuse me!" she said seemingly shocked.

"You heard me! There's no need to lay out on Hailey just because I dumped you."

Jackie looked as if she wanted to disappear and I could see the unshed tears rimming her eyes. For a millisecond I almost felt bad for her. But at that moment Paul reached down and took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"How dare you! Paul we belong together."

"No Jackie, we don't. Let's go Hailey." He said turning toward me.

"Paul please don't do this!" she said, she was literally shaking now.

"It's already done."

As we started to walk away Jackie lunged forward and grabbed Paul's arm latching on tight. I looked up just in time to see the irritation creep its way into his features.

"Take your hands off of me." He growled.

"What does she have that I don't, huh? She's nothing!" Jackie yelled back at him.

"For your information, Hailey is the kindest, most genuine person I've ever met. She's honest, beautiful, trustworthy, and humble. None of which could be said about you. You're just a greedy little brat banking on daddy's credit card."

"You call that little bitch beautiful? Open your eyes Paul! She's got nothing on me. You'll come crawling back eventually. And when you do, you're not even going to get a second look from me."

"Jackie, I can guarantee you right here and now that I will never, I repeat NEVER, come crawling back to you. I will never want you back period!" with that said Paul started leading me towards his car again.

"Paul if you walk away from me right now I will never talk to you ever again!"

"Promise?" he yelled back without turning around.

The crowd went into an uproar as Paul opened the passenger door for me, helping me up and getting into the drivers side. Before pulling out of the lot Paul leaned over, for everyone to see, and kissed me with the same passion I was slowly getting use to. Breathless and dizzy I pulled away first, needing the oxygen back in my lungs. Paul chuckled at my reaction and without another word we were pulling out of the school parking lot and onto the main road, toward the surprise destination were Paul had our first date all planned out. The giddiness from earlier was back in full force and I couldn't help but wonder what exactly Paul had in store for me.

* * *

****** As Always thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!!!! I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE! lol jk ;D ******


	14. Not Just Any Old Date, It's a Paul Date

"Well, that was interesting." Paul said as soon as we were in the car, making our way out of the parking lot.

"You could say that again." I laughed quietly.

"Well, that was….."

"I was kidding." I giggled.

For a few minutes we sat in a comfortable silence. While Paul drove us to out mysterious destination I still couldn't believe what had just happened. I mean, Paul stood up for me in front of Jackie! The world was obviously coming to an end. That, or I was having a VERY long dream.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm great actually. Why, do I not look okay?"

"You look incredible, as usual. But there's been a lot going on, I just wanted to check."

I realized where we were going just before we arrived, I hadn't been paying that close attention. Why was he taking me to first beach? Don't get me wrong it's absolutely beautiful. But it's not exactly a date spot with all the rain around here. Suddenly I realized it hadn't been raining the entire trip here.

"When did it stop raining?" I asked as he helped me out of the car.

" Just after school. You didn't notice the clearing of the clouds during your epic fight with Jackie?" he said sarcastically.

"It wasn't exactly what I call epic." I mumbled to myself.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?" said taking my hand as we made our way down the sand to the water.

"Well, it's not exactly that complicated. Jackie obviously still thinks you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend. She took notice in the fact that you've been spending time with me and she got jealous. I'm the easiest target to let out her frustration."

"I'm really sorry Hailey. Jackie has always been a little crazy. I guess I should have seen this coming."

"Why did you guys break it off anyways? You two were inseparable for the longest time. What happened?" I asked curiously.

"I just started growing tired of her drama. Everything we did had to be in public or we didn't do anything at all. I wanted to be with someone more mature and Jackie has the intellect of a snail," he laughed. I had to stifle a giggle myself. But Paul caught it anyways and put his arm around my waist drawing me closer to him as we walked down the beach.

"I'm serious! All she ever wanted was to go shopping and get her nails done. I was her chauffer, not her boyfriend. I wanted something serious. I'm done playing around."

"So why me?" I said shyly. "There are plenty of other smarter prettier girls in this school."

"Weren't you listening before? I thought we've gone over this?"

"Yeah, but Jackie had a point. I'm nothing special Paul. I don't have fancy clothes, or a cool hairstyle or any of that. I just a plain Jane."

He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. He looked as if he was trying to find the right words so I let him have a few minutes. As he lead me down to the waters edge I took in the view. The rain had indeed faded away and it amazed me how far out you could actually see the water. The sun was beginning it's decent across the horizon, making was for the moons rise for the night. The pink and white of the clouds nearly took my breath away. I've never seen the beach like this.

"Hailey, you don't see yourself the way I do. And I know it's because I've done nothing but bring you down since middle school. But you're an amazing girl and I need you to understand that I care about you. Ever since kindergarten you've always been the most confident, caring person I've ever met."

The look in his eyes was better than the ocean view. It was like he was reaching into my soul and it was starting to scare me, yet excite me all at the same time.

"Do you remember in second grade, when I fell off of the monkey bars after everyone had already made their way back inside? You were the one that found me stayed with me screaming for help until finally someone came outside looking for us. You never left me there all by myself. Even when they took me to the nurses office you wouldn't leave."

I laughed at the memory, but thinking back…

"It was one of the scariest things I've ever done. I was so worried about you and about getting in trouble," I mumbled.

"I know, but you still took care of me. I was a complete dick to you and you stood by me even when the teachers threatened to call your mom. I've envied you ever since."

"You envied me? Why would you envy me? You're the most popular kid in school and you've got everything you've ever wanted. How could you possibly envy me?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. The doubt of Jackie's previous words played over in my head.

_He has to sleep with her? _

_Yeah, to get into the gang. _

"_This doesn't make any sense." I said more to myself than to him._

"_I know. I promise it will all make sense soon. I can't tell you everything just yet, but for right now I just wanna spend some time with you. Okay?" he said with his cheesiest smile yet._

_At this point I was almost in hysterics with all of the emotions flying around in my head. I looked up at Paul and all of those thoughts and doubts seemed to melt away. He had a calming effect on me that I've never experienced before. So I decided I'd deal with the unanswered questions stilling plaguing my mind later. For right now, I was going to enjoy my time with Paul. _

"_Stay here a sec. I just gotta go get something from the car," he said with a burst of excitement._

_In a split second he was off running back toward where we'd come. I looked back toward the ocean just as the suns last bit of light flickered off the edge and disappeared below the horizon. Before I'd realized it, Paul was back next to me with a huge basket and a blanket. _

"_How did you get so fast? You were gone for like ten seconds." I laughed._

_Paul merely shrugged his shoulders and began setting up what appeared to be a picnic. I hadn't ever realized that we were near a fire pit until he lit the one I was standing right next to. The wind was low which made it so cozy to sit by the fire. He spread the blanket across the sand, added some pillows and laid out a gorgeous meal of sandwiches and fruit salad. All I could do was sit there and watch in amazement at what he'd prepared. He stopped mid-setup and looked up at me curiously._

"_What?" he said with a chuckle._

"_This is incredible." I said in awe._

"_So you like it? I wasn't sure if it would be enough to impress a girl like you, but I figured I'd take a chance."_

_I had to laugh at that one, "Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before. It's so romantic and sweet and perfect."_

"_I love the look on your face right now."_

"_I'm sorry," I said when I realized I had the worlds goofiest grin on my face, "I'm just…. Happy."_

"_Nothing to be sorry about. That's kind of what I was hoping for." _

_For the rest of the evening we enjoyed the food he set up, talking as we gobbled everything up. He ate most of it, but I guess that's just a guy thing. After the food was gone we laid back in each others arms simply watching the stars. He was so comfortable I didn't want to move. And before I knew it, we were both fast asleep._


	15. Beautiful Moment

**Hey guys... okay so I promised I'd update soon so I've been working on a few chapters since my first class was cancelled :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 15 - Beautiful Moment**

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the bright sunshine streaming down across my face. I could hear the soft rhythm of the ocean just a few feet away. I felt a soft breathe on the back of my neck and I stiffened as the arm that was securely wrapped around my waist tightened. That's when I remembered where I was…. and who I was with.

Before I could begin to panic I felt Paul's chest rumble with laughter. Obviously he was already awake. Had he been watching me? Had he planned this?

"Calm down baby. It's just me," he said in a whisper at my ear.

I did relax at that. He'd obviously felt me stiffen when I'd woken up. But the rise of panic wouldn't seize. I mean, I stayed out all night! With that realization screaming at me inside my head I tried to break free of his hold, but he wouldn't budge.

"It's okay. Just relax Hail. It's still early. And its Saturday," he said still keeping me in the cage of his big warm arms.

"WE STAYED OUT ALL NIGHT PAUL! My parents are going to freak!" I said finally breaking free of his grasp.

"I called them last night and said you weren't going to be home," he reasoned as I began to run for the car.

"Oh really, and where did you tell them I was staying? With you? I'm sure they loved that!" I said trying to call his bluff. There's no way my parents would have let me spend the night with Paul. They may not be the most attentive parents, but they're not stupid.

"I told them I asked you to help me study and that you passed out on my couch. I actually had Sam offer to take you home but your dad said it would be alright if you just came home in the morning," he said quickly grabbing me before I could go any further.

"You sneaky conniving little boy; I can't believe you did that!" I laughed. "What if they'd insisted Sam take me home?"

"It was a risk I was willing to take. Sam's a very trustworthy guy. Plus the outcome was totally worth it."

Before I could say anything else in protest he had me back on the blanket with his mouth perfectly fit to mine. I lost my breathe for a second as he coaxed me into a kiss so deep I felt my heart strings tug a little bit. This boy was driving me crazy, and he probably didn't even know it.

The kiss grew even deeper when his tongue inched out and stroked gently across my lower lip, a tender permission for entrance. I moaned at the contact and felt my heart skip a beat. Then I decide to throw caution to the wind and let him take control. I opened my mouth and felt his warm silk tongue glide across mine for the first time. It was purely magical the way this boy could kiss. His hands were roaming in place's I didn't want to name and that's when I realized mine were doing the exact same thing. My hands were moving on their own accord across his perfectly bulging chest and down the contours of his gorgeous back. When I felt the bulge down south rub against my thigh I gasped and had to pull away.

The lust was clearly evident in his deep brown/hazel eyes. In this light I could see the golden flecks that glittered in their amazing depth. Without realizing what I was doing I started to rub my hips against him and I stopped before I could further embarrass myself. I was inexperienced on all accounts when it came to this… kind of stuff. But I didn't want him to know that.

"Hey," was all he said as he looked down at my flushed face.

"Hey," I whispered back.

He cradled me in his arms as his gazed roamed over every inch of my face. His examination had me blush even further as his eyes roamed freely down my face, to my neck and down to my stomach. Obviously his caressing gaze made its way over the hills between my neck and stomach. But it made me nervous to even think about him looking there. Could he tell just how nervous and excited I was to be with him right now? Surly he could feel my heart trying it's hardest to thump its way out of my chest.

"Your heart is going crazy right now," he laughed as he began to kiss my neck.

"That's your fault," I chuckled.

"I don't hear you complaining,"

"I'm not," I mumbled with a smile.

"Good, cause if you were I'd seriously be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You honestly don't realize the effect you have on me?" he said laughing again.

Before I could question further of his meaning I felt him rub against my thigh again and I got his meaning. He wanted me. It was that plain and simple. But my heart ached for the trust I needed to let it get that far. I wouldn't just give myself to him without knowing this wasn't a trick.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" he said seriously.

"Not a whole lot."

"It doesn't seem that way to me. I can see the gears turning over and over in your head. What's on your mind?"

"Is this serious Paul, or is this just another fling for you? Be honest cause if you're not I might just have to kill myself," I said, my voice quivering with doubt.

"Don't ever say anything like that Hailey! I don't want to hear you talk about hurting yourself in anyway shape or form. This is the real deal for me. I want to be with you," He said looking deep into my eyes. "I'm in love with you Hailey," he whispered the last part against my lips.

I felt as if I could catch my breath for a response. He loved me? This had to be a dream.

"You're not dreaming Hailey," he laughed again. "I'm serious here. I love you and I promise you I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe; no matter what."

"Please please please let this be real," I whispered. "Paul, I'm starting to really fall hard here. And that means you can either make me really happy, or you can break me to pieces in mere seconds. I'm completely serious when I say that I might not make it if you break my heart. It's fragile and that kind of damage is irreversible…."

"-I know! Baby you can trust me, this is real. I give you my word, and my heart. It's all yours if you want it," he said.

"I might be crazy, but I want it. And I'm handing mine over in the process."

"If you're crazy than I'm completely out of my rocker!" he said with a deep laugh. I laughed right along with him. This was for real, and I'm putting my heart on the line for a chance at true happiness.

_Please don't hurt me Paul_, I thought to myself.

After the laughter seceded the grumble of my stomach was clear even over the sound of the water. Thankfully it hadn't rained last night. The perfect first date, I thought. And it truly was perfect.

"Why don't we go and get some breakfast before your stomach wakes up the rest of La Push?" he joked.

"Sounds good." I said as my stomach grumbled again. This time louder and we both laughed at the sound.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as Paul packed up the blanket in the basket from last night. As we walked back to the car, the smile was still spread across my face so big it made my cheeks hurt. But I could stop it. He kissed me gently before opening my door and helping my climb in. Looking back at the ocean scene with the sun's rays grazing the soft sand we had spent the night on, I couldn't help but think that this moment would be forever carved into my brain as one of the best moments of my life.

* * *

**As usual, I ask that you guy Review for me :) I appreciate the feedback. I also need a little advise. I was wondering if you guys would want some steamy lemony scenes in here? If not simpley say Nah! If it sounds appealing to you just let me know. Thanks for reading and favoriting my story.**


	16. Girls Night Interrupted

**Hey hey guys! I'm glad to say this chapter is longer than most of my chapter. I wanna thank everyone for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight, Not by me. This story plot, MINE!!!!!!**

**Chapter 16 - Girls Night Interrupted

* * *

**

After breakfast Paul had some stuff to do so he took me home with the promise that he'd call me later on that night. My parents obviously had questions about what happened last night, but they didn't seem too concerned about the situation.

Some great parents I have, I spend the night at a random guy's house and they don't even raise an eyebrow. I'm either really trust worthy or they just don't give a shit. I'm gonna say it's a little of both. It's always been that way. I'm the good child they got fortunate with. I guess I'm just lucky that I have relaxed parents. But it would be nice to have them show a little distress.

I decided later that day that I'd give Steph a call to set up that girl's night we'd been talking about.

"Hey babe! How are things going with that hunk of man you got on your arm?" she joked.

"Steph! You know it's not like that. He's been really sweet and I really like him."

"I know! I'm just messing with ya! So what's up?"

"I was kind of wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. You know, have that girls night I promised?"

"SURE!!! That sounds great actually. My parents are at their worst tonight."

Stephanie's parents have been battling with one another for the longest time and it was really starting to take its toll on her. Why they didn't divorce is beyond me?

"Would it be alright if Jen and Erica came too? They're kind of already here."

"Sure, I'm sure they're dying to hear about Paul too."

"HELL YEAH WE ARE!!!" I heard my two friends yell from the other end of the line.

"So let's get together at your place? It's the biggest and it has the least amount of adult interference." Steph laughed.

"Okay, 6 o'clock sound good."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

After reading for awhile, I took a quick shower and cleaned up my room a little bit. As usual, when my friends say they'll be over by 6 they actually mean 7:30. I had to hold back my laughter when they finally showed up with arms full of pizza, movies and other typical hang out junk food.

"So, where to mamma sita?" Steph yelled out as she marched threw the door. I had trouble containing my laughter at her loud entrance. Thankfully my parents weren't home.

"Umm, my room I guess," I yelled as she was already headed that way.

"Onto the princesses palace!"

My friends have a long going joke that I live in a palace. My house isn't that big, but my parents decided to give me the master bedroom when I turned 13. They had trouble sleeping in the same room because each complained that the others' snoring kept the them awake. No marriage trouble, just really bad sinuses. But I was the major benefactor in the they're trouble. My room is HUGE! With a king size bed, vanity, two walk in closets and my own personal bathroom. Plus, my friends favorite feature just happened to be the 42 inch flat screen plasma TV mounted on my wall! My room was every girls dream sleepover room, so we always ended up here.

When everyone was finally settled, movie was in, popcorn was popped, and the junk food was laid out we got to the girl talk I'd been dreading.

"So Hailey, what's the story on you and Paul?" Steph started.

"Yeah, what's up with that beautiful dish of a man?" Jen added.

"Not a whole lot I guess. I mean, I guess I can say he's kind of my boyfriend."

That statement got me a round of obnoxious screaming. I had to laugh and scream a little to. I was excited to finally admit it, Paul was my boyfriend.

"Honey, I don't mean to burst your bubble," Erica said after the laughter had died down a bit, "but why is he interested now? Don't get me wrong, he's got the best girl in the school. But he's always treated you like crap."

"I know, but something just changed. He's different. I can't really explain it guys. But I know he cares about me." I said, barely containing my smile.

"Okay, enough of the gushy stuff. I have to know….." Jen burst out, "Is he a good kisser?"

"He's amazing!" I gushed. "Every time he kisses me the butterflies in my stomach go crazy and my knees go weak. I know that sounds seriously cheesy but it's true."

And with that we were off on the girly chit chat that consumes most sleepovers. Talking about they're previous relationships, gossip about girls in school, which guys we would give anything to have. As the night drew on my mind kept drifting toward Paul and what he might be doing.

In the middle of the werewolf movie Steph had picked the worlds loudest howl came from the direction of my backyard! It scared the living crap out of all of us.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?" Jen and Erica screamed together.

"It was probably just the neighbors dog," I put in hoping to convince them, and myself.

"That was no dog!" Steph said.

"Yes it was. Here I'll even prove it," I said heading toward the back door.

"Don't even think about it!" they all said in unison.

"It's no biggy guys. Come on, you'll see." And with that we all headed slowly to the back yard.

Once back there the other girls stopped at the patio and refused to go any further, threatening that if I went any further, the wolf man would get me.

"Guys, it's just the movie that's freaking us out. There's nothing out here."

But just as I said it, something warm grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me into the bush that sat just away from the house. In the darkness I could hear the scream of my friends as they asked if I was okay, what had happened? No one offered to help as I was probably being dragged to my death. An extremely hot hand flew over my mouth before I could scream and my arms were held in place by what seemed life a brick wall. I couldn't see anything as the thing holding my captive leaned down to my neck.

"Some friends you have." it whispered in my ear.

It was then that I saw the gold hazel eyes looking down at me flicker in the moonlight.

"PAUL! What the hell do you think you're doing? You scared the crap out of me!" I said shaking free of his hold and waking him in the arm a few time. All the good that did, I think I hurt myself more than I hurt him. The wet cold grass on my bare feet made me shiver and Paul pulled me closer to him.

Before I could assure my friends I was okay, Paul grabbed me again and pinned me to the fence that sat behind the bush we were currently in. His lips came down on mine so fast I didn't have time to react. But my body obviously didn't need my head in order to respond to his magnificent mouth. His tongue once again traced my lower lip and I eagerly opened my mouth to get that silly, giddy feeling I got every time he kissed me. It was just as he was moving his hands across my back that my friends decided to attempt a rescue.

"What the hell is going on here?" Steph yelled out as Erica and Jen pulled away the sides of the bush.

Stephanie was carrying an umbrella and holding it in a rather threatening manner. Paul erupted into a fit of laughter at the sight of my friends angry faces.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't help it!" he said in between laughter. Steph hit him a few times with the umbrella.

"You stupid jerk! You could have given me a fucking heart attack!!!" she said still hitting him.

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"What are you doing here? Besides scaring us half to death." Jen said in a huff.

"Well, I came to see if I could take Hailey out for some ice cream, but it looks like she's got plans already," he said looking at me with those sad puppy eyes.

"Sorry buddy, she's ours for the night." Jen said in triumph.

"Yeah, so say goodbye so we can get back to our movie!"

"If you'll just give us a minute I'll return her to you guys okay?" he said with an adorable smile.

"Fine, lets go inside girls. The love bird need a minute." Steph laughed as she tugged the other girls inside.

"Thank you."

When the girls were safely inside Paul pulled me in for another kiss that had my toes curl.

"I missed you today." he said with a sigh.

"I missed you to. What were you doing all day?" I asked. He seemed a little uncomfortable at the question.

"Nothing really. Just some stuff for Sam."

I was concerned with the half answer. But he quickly changed the subject.

"So when are your friends out of here?"

"They're kind of sleeping over."

"Damn! Okay, I guess it'll just have to wait till later." he said with a mischievous smile.

"What?" I said like a dog that just heard the word food.

"Well I sort of got a surprise for you. But it can wait for another time."

"It might be able to wait but I can't. What is it?" I asked in excitement.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait." he said backing away.

"HAILEY GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE!!!" Jen screamed from my window.

"I think I've over stayed my welcome," Paul laughed.

"I guess so, I'd kick them out but I know for a fact that they wouldn't leave."

"Okay, then I'll leave you to your girls night," he said just before he kissed me again.

The smile that spread across my face didn't fade as I made my way into the house and back to my room. The girls were laughing at me as I plopped down onto my bed in a daze.

"That was so cute!" Jen cooed.

"He's adorable Hails," Steph added.

For the rest of the night I had to fight off the smile that refused to leave my face. We watched the rest of the movie, but no one was really watching it anymore. After the food was eaten, the movie was done, and the toenails were painted my friends drifted off to sleep.

For some strange reason I couldn't sleep. So I sat at my window seat staring up at the unusually clear sky. The moon shone down across my backyard and a motion just on the outside of my yard caught my eye. Just when I was about to cast it off as a figment of my imagination I saw it again. I jumped back at the image I saw. Something that looked like a giant wolf sat itself down at the end of my yard. What scared me the most was that this giant wolf…..was looking right at me.

* * *

**As usual, PLEASE REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!! I LUV REVIEWS!!! :) They keep me writing! Thanks Guys! **


	17. Beautiful Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT DUH!!!**

**Note: In case some of you didn't read the new rating, I changed it to M for the lemony goodness in this chapter. If you don't like it, than don't read. Or, for some of the younger readers skip the bold area and you'll still get the idea :)**

**Chapter 17 - Beautiful Surprise**

**

* * *

**

With the blink of an eye the wolf was gone. I sat in wonder starring at the spot it had just been present. Did I imagine that? Maybe I'm more tired than I thought I was. Before I could think of it any further I heard a rustling in the wood just before a bare chested Paul stepped into the fading moonlight.

"Hey," Paul stage whispered, "What are you doing up there?"

"Apparently I'm hallucinating," I called down in the same whisper so as not to wake my friends.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Nothing," I giggled when I realized what I had said. "What are you doing here again?"

"I decided I couldn't wait to give you your surprise. I was going to come up and kidnap you out of bed, you know the whole romantic thing. But you kind of ruined that plan."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. Why don't you come down here before we wake up the entire neighborhood?"

I tiptoed past my friends as best I could, grabbing my shoes along the way. I heard the deep snoring of my father as I made my way downstairs. When I got to the backdoor Paul was in the same spot as when I left my window. I took a moment to take a look at his beautiful features. He truly was the most masculinely gorgeous man I'd ever known. It made me ache in odd places to see his ripped chest glow in the beauty of the moonlight. He was all mine, now all that was left was giving myself to him completely. But was I ready for that step? He already held my heart, could I give him my body as well? The thoughts of his previous torments on me plagued the back of my mind and for some reason I couldn't put them to rest.

At this point Paul had noticed me standing there staring at him, so I decided to just let what was meant to happen, happen. I'd know if it felt right. I walked out to Paul and laced my fingers with his, they warmed mine from the chill of the night in seconds. He was so warm all over, it made me tingle with excitement to think of how it would feel to press against him. I shivered with the thought.

"Cold?" Paul said pulling me against him.

"Just a little," I said snuggling closer to him. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

It took me a few minutes to realize that we were heading towards his house. The night began to dim as the clouds covered the moon with there dismal existence.

"I need to talk to you Hailey." Paul said with a bit of irritation. I just realized that he'd been watching me this entire time.

"Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere. What do you want to talk about?"

He stopped in the middle of the street just outside his house and turned to look at me. The look on his face made me nervous and he look nervous himself. Almost like a little boy that didn't want to face what he'd done. I could feel myself starting to sweat.

"Hailey, you and I both know that I didn't treat you the way I should have. I've tortured you since we were in middle school."

"Paul why are you bringing this up now?" I asked with a bit of discomfort. I didn't like where this was going.

"Because I don't think we can continue on with a relationship if you won't admit that your mad at me,' he said in a rush.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I said flustered.

"Hails, I did nothing but make fun of you and give you shit the entire time we've known each other. I honestly thought I'd have to go to extreme measures to gain your trust. I was shocked that you even love me at all after what I've done to you. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to get you upset. But I think we need to get this out." he finished with a sigh.

"I don't understand why you would want to drag this stuff out."

"Because Hailey! You hated me. I know for a fact that you did and I can tell your still mad at me by the way you obviously don't trust me fully. Your hesitant whenever I'm around and I need you to let it all out and get past it."

"Fine! I was mad at you! In fact I am mad at you now. Are you happy now?" I yelled at him.

"Nope, you need to let everything out. Why are you mad at me?"

It took me a moment to find the right words. For a minute I just stood there and stared at him in the dim glow of the street light. I could smell the slick sent of rain and I knew it was about to fall. My head was going at a thousand miles per minute. I couldn't catch the right thought and it all just jumbled together as I stood there in awe of what I was thinking. I recollected on a few weeks back and I realized he was right; I truly did hate him at one point. The anger of the past bubbled up into my head and it took over any previous thought that had left my brain occupied. I'd been so overwhelmed by Paul's attention that I'd lost all of the anger that trickled into my head now.

"You're right," I whispered.

"What?"

"You're right! You treated me like crap. Why don't I hate you?" I said in anger.

"Let it out baby," Paul said gently.

"You have been giving me crap since the third grade," I mumbled as I felt the tears begin to flow down the contour of my cheek. "And I'm standing here in the middle of the street at two in the morning making myself go crazy because all I keep thinking is that it doesn't matter.

"It doesn't matter?" Paul said confused. But it continued without hearing him,

"You're right, I did hate you; but any feelings of hate are gone. I'm confused and embarrassed and disoriented and I'm feeling kind of helpless from possibly getting hurt, but I still love you. It's absolutely crazy but it's true!" I said rushing to his now open arms. He wrapped me in the comfort of his arms and let the tears now flowing freely from my eyes cascade onto his bare shoulder.

He lifted me into his arms as I continued to cry before I could even realize what was happening. In a minute we were in his room, the two of us lying on his bed wrapped in each others arms as he just let me cry my heart out. I could feel his hands running threw my hair then down my back in a comforting circular motion and my heart leapt at his touch while my head was growing steadily cloudy by the minute. With my breathing at a steadier rate I couldn't help but reciprocate his action by running my own hands over his contour chest. I felt his own breathing hitch at my action and I knew what I was going to do. I knew needed to show him just how much I cared for him, so I reached up to catch him off guard as my lips crushed against his in an act of desperation. I moaned gently at the impact of emotions that flooded into me from this one kiss.

My hands moved at there own accord as they ran up and down his back, my nails digging into the skin as our bodies began to writhe together in the passion of the moment. In an instant Paul seemed to realize my intention and all action came to a halt when he broke away from me with a gasp of much needed air. When he started to pull completely away I pulled myself tighter against him in an act of desperation for my needs and my sanity. But Paul was much stronger than I was and he pried my hands away from him. In a rush he was across the room. The feeling of pure rejection consumed me in an instant. The tears began to prickle the edge of my eyes before I could stop them. I'd just made a fool of myself; now I just felt like an idiot.

For a moment he just stood there with his eyes closed as he tried to regulate his breathing. I couldn't handle it if Paul turned me down now. My heart was in this to the fullest, and now I wasn't so sure if Paul felt the same way. Was there something wrong with me? Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough?

With everything going in circles in my head I decided to make a beeline for the door before I made an even bigger fool of myself. But the door slammed shut at lightening speed before I could reach it. I turned to see Paul not even an inch away from me with his hands against the door, pinning me in place. For a moment I was scared from the look of rage that was plastered across Paul's Face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paul nearly growled.

"I don't know." I whispered in a shaky tone. I didn't like this side of Paul.

He took a deep breathe and lowered his head, resting his forehead against mine. I could see the caution that was raging threw his head made my heart ache to ease the obvious pain he was going threw.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against my lips. "I didn't mean to get angry with you. I'm just… scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I don't want to hurt you," his voice was shaking.

"Paul, I know for a fact that you could never hurt me. I want this just as much as you do," I mumbled against his neck., hiding my burning face.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. You have to know I didn't bring you here for this. If we continue on the way we're going I won't be able to stop myself from taking you. And I don't want to do anything you'll regret," he said as his breathing became deeper, waiting for my response.

"Than don't stop, please," I pleaded, pushing up on my tip-toes to kiss him with as much passion as I could muster.

That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed because in the next instance I was pushed against the door with my legs wrapped around his waist. I could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing eagerly into my core and I shivered from the contact. His mouth played decadently against mine as his hand went everywhere at once.

All of a sudden my back was against the soft cotton sheet that lined his bed and Paul's firm muscular body covered me completely. I could feel his chest rise and fall against mine as our breathing grew to panting. This was really going to happen.

**His hands were playing around the edge of my tank top and slide gently underneath it, leaving a trail of fire across the skin there. For a man, his hands were outrageously soft as they made there way across my stomach and lifted my shirt off completely. **

**"Beautiful," Paul murmured into the still air. When I tried to cover myself from his intense gaze he lifted my hands away. "Don't hide yourself from me Hailey. I mean it when I say you are absolutely beautiful."**

**For an instant I felt shy at being this exposed, but when Paul's naked chest covered mine I moaned at the warmth and my inhibitions melted away completely.**

**I pulled away from his probing mouth for much needed air and he trailed his tongue down my neck to the hollow base of my neck and sucked at the spot softly. I moaned from the heat that seemed to consume me, just as Paul consumed me.**

**His mouth took a path down my neck to my breast and kissed around one delicate peak as his hand began to play with it's pair. My breathing was now erratic and out of control but I didn't care. His tongue danced across one, than the other nipple and I nearly screamed from the pleasure of it**

**Without realizing it I started to gyrated my hips against his erection and I felt more than heard the growl that emanated from the very bottom of his chest. It shook his entire being and I moaned from the contact as he pushed his hips into mine with the same rhythm I used, only with a bit more force.**

**My head was swimming with the sensations Paul created within me. I wasn't prepared when his hand trailed down to the juncture between my legs and slowly rubbed the sweetest spot I never knew I possessed. In an instant his hand was making it's way past the clothing that had blocked his previous movement and his continued to kiss and lick my nipples.**

**This boy was going to drive me completely insane and he didn't even know it. When his fingers made contact I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped my lips. His soft fingers began a circular motion that had me shivering and shaking like crazy.**

**"You like that baby?" he whispered against my ear.**

**"Oh my god Paul!"**

**His fingered became faster and faster as he whispered little things in my ear, making my entire body shake with the excitement and pleasure of it all. When his fingered entered me for the first time I screamed out at the feel of it all. With a few swirls of his fingers I became lost in the sensations that wracked throughout my body.**

**"Please, Paul take me. I need you so much!" I nearly begged.**

**"Are you sure? One word and it's all over. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"**

**"Yes, Please Paul, I need you inside me."**

**Without another word Paul stripped me of my pj pants as well as his jean shorts. I couldn't help but stare at the pure unadulterated manliness of him. He was beautiful, strong, muscular and sexy all at once. His muscles rippled with every move that he made and I shivered with anticipation of what was to come.**

**"This might hurt, just a little but okay?" I nodded in response.**

**He slowly crawled his way toward me on the bed and, resting his hands on either side of my head, started to enter himself into me. The slight discomfort as he slowly entered me quickly passed as soon as he seethed himself inside me completely. I whimpered at the slow movement he made as I adjusted to his massive size. My body shivered further when he kissed my shoulder and moaned a deep guttural moan against my skin.**

**"You alright?" he half moaned.**

**"Yes, please Paul. I need you to move. I need it so bad."**

**He slowly but surely moved himself in and out of my opening. As it being my first time, it was slightly uncomfortable. But the discomfort quickly faded away to the full pleasure and feel of him inside me.**

**"Oh god baby… you so fucking tight." It sounded like he was almost in pain. But one look at his faced proved otherwise.**

**The words spilling from his mouth made every sense in me heighten with the knowledge of what my body could do to him. His movement increase and soon became an urgent thrust for the need of completion.**

**"I'm so close baby, so fucking close. Oh god, let me hear you angel. Just hold on baby, I won't let you go." he moaned as he pulled me tighter to his chest.**

**The rubbing of my nipples against his chest and the feel of his deep powerful thrusts inside me almost sent me over the edge. His hips pushed harder and harder into me and the feeling of it was pure ecstasy. As Paul's member vibrated inside on me he reached down and rubbed his thumb against my sweetest spot. At that moment I honestly could have died and gone to heaven without realizing it. My hips jerked erratically as I came to the highest climax.**

**"I love you baby, I love you so much. That's it, cum for me baby. Oh god, yes!" he screamed as he surged his hips with a new force. In the next instant he came deep inside me and the force of his seed cause a second orgasm to overtake my existence.**

For awhile after, we simply stayed in each others arms. Paul's head was gently cradled in my shoulder. Our breathing was finally coming back to normal when he rolled to the side, pulling me along into his side. He quickly pulled the thick blanket over our exhausted frames and kissed the top of my head before he curled me into his side. It's didn't take long for the two of us to succumb to the sleep our bodies desperately needed.

"I love you, more than you'll ever realize," I heard Paul whisper before I drifted off to what I knew would be the best nights sleep of my entire life.

* * *

**A/N: As usual Please review. A few of you asked for the lemony stuff. What did you think?!?! It's my first time with that kind of thing so I need feedback! Please And Thank You!!!**


	18. What Now?

**OKAY! So i know it's been awhile since I've last updated and I'm REALLY SORRY! I've been crazy busy with all of my school shit. But I'm working on some new chapters and I'm gonna try and keep posting them in a timely manner. Thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight... Yup this is Stephenie Meyer writing a continuation of Twilight on . I could make another million dollars by publishing this story but I chose to post this for my fans... NOT! lolz**

* * *

Chapter 18: What Now?

The next morning a loud knocking abruptly woke me from my perfect slumber. I only stir slightly when I felt my pillow pull itself from under me and I looked up just in time to see Paul slip on a pair of pants and quietly open the door part way.

"Hey man where have you been?" I heard a male voice on the other side of the door say.

"Yeah dude, we've been looking for you everywhere. Its 12 o'clock and its Sunday, we were supposed to meet for basketball like a half hour ago." the other one said. With my eyes still closed I could hear them pushing against the door. Apparently both guys saw me just before Paul could walk out and slam the door shut behind him, because I could hear their banter through the now closed door.

"WOAH! Dude was that Hailey?" one of them said with a laugh. I finally recognized the voices as two of Paul's friends from school, Zac and Tony.

"Zac chill out okay. I don't need you waking her up!" Paul said with a growl.

"So the rumors are true then? You nailed her for a prank right?" I held my breath as I waited for his answer.

"Of course he did. Why else would he bang a loser like her?" they both started laughing and then there was silence.

"You both need to get the fuck out of here before I do something stupid," from my side of the door he sounded calm enough, but apparently the look he gave was another story since they both left without another word.

As he walked back into his room I could feel the tears running down my cheek but I fought back the sob that I knew would break through if I didn't leave here soon. They were both right. Jackie and her friends were telling the truth. I didn't hear him defend me or say anything to negate what they had said. This really was all a joke. I could feel my heart break into pieces just as Paul lean over and kiss the back of my head. Thankfully I was lying on my stomach and facing away from him so he couldn't see the tears that I couldn't have stopped even if I'd wanted to.

Before Paul had a second to lie back down there was another knock on the door. He jumped up in obvious anger and ripped the door open.

"I thought I told you guys…. Oh, Jacob… Embry what are you guys doing here?" he asked closing the door behind him again.

"We've got a problem." I heard Jacobs's firm voice say.

"Yeah, Sam needs us right away," Embry confirmed.

"Guys, Hailey's here. I can't just leave her. What's the big emergency?"

"Hey, congratz man! This is huge! I can't believe you actually- " Embry began to praise, but he was cut off by Jacob.

"Come down stairs and we'll explain. It involves the Cullen's and I don't think you want Hailey to hear this." Jacob said.

"Okay, just give me one minute. I wanna make sure we didn't wake her up." said in a whisper as he opened the door.

Once again Paul leaned toward me and kissed the top of my head, then leaned down to kiss my bare shoulder as well. It was so sweet and so tender I almost forgot what I'd just discovered. Why was he doing this to me? My heart and head were already confused enough.

When he finally left the room I waited till I heard their voices move down the hall before jumping up and getting dressed. After I slipped my shoes on I could feel myself ready to completely break down, so I crept out of the room and found my way to the front door. I could hear them in the kitchen and I thanked the lord that it was toward the back of the house. When I was finally out the door I took off in a full sprint toward my house hoping nobody had heard me leave, or that they at least wouldn't notice till I was already home. I knew I couldn't face him like this.

I noticed on my short run home that nobody was outside at the time, another little miracle. It was raining pretty hard so it covered up the tears that were now flowing from my swollen eyes. I didn't stop running until I was at my front door, and even then I ran all the way up to my bedroom. My friends had all gone home already but they left me a note joking around about how they knew where I'd went and that I needed to call them ASAP with all the naughty details.

At least I didn't have to explain anything now. Without another thought I crawled into my bed, still dripping from running home in the rain, and finally let out the sob I'd been holding back for the past few minutes.

I can't believe I'd been so stupid. I mean why on earth did I actually believed that a guy like Paul would actually want a nothing like me? Well… he got what he wanted. I only pray that he wouldn't drag this out and tear me apart at school on Monday. How was I supposed to face him? What could I possibly say? Would he try to defend himself? Or his actions? With every new question I felt my heart break that much more. He'd just ditch me and go back to Jackie. Hell he was probably calling her right now.

For the rest of the day I did nothing but cry, and it eventually calmed down to a few tears dripping down to my already soaked pillow. The phone rang a few times but I didn't answer it. It was probably just my parents anyways. I didn't move an inch the entire day, and I just fell asleep around 8 o'clock, dreading what I'd probably have to face tomorrow at school.

* * *

I was jolted awake when I heard my step-mom calling me from outside my bedroom door. I felt like I'd been hit by a truck and all I seemed to be able to do was roll over and yell a pathetic "What?"

"Hailey it's 7:30. Shouldn't you be leaving for school?" she said opening the door to peak in on me.

"I should be, but would it be alright with you if I stayed home today? I feel like totally crap." I said in a groan.

"You don't look so great either. Alright I'll call the school. You just stay in bed." She was about to close the door when she stopped as if she remembered something, "Who's Paul? He left like 15 messages on the answering machine yesterday."

"He's nobody. Just erase them."

"He sounded kind of upset."

"What did he say? In the short version." I asked sitting up slightly.

"He just asked where you went, why you left, and that he wouldn't be able to call or see you for a few days. The rest was just asking you to pick up the phone. How do you know him?" she said curiously.

Of course he wouldn't be able to see me, he's probably already back with Jackie.

"He's just a guy at school that wanted to cheat off of my homework. You can erase the messages. He's not important." I said lying back down and rolling onto my side away from my stepmother.

"Alright sweetie, try and feel better okay? I'll check on you when I get home from work. You want anything special for dinner?" she asked.

"Anything fine, you know I'm not picky." I said in a sigh. With that she closed the door and left me to wallow in my own self pity. Just like yesterday, I didn't do a thing all day. I drifted in and out of consciousness for a while before I wasn't tired enough to sleep. At that time I proceeded to sit and stare at my ceiling for two hours.

What am I doing? I asked myself after awhile. This isn't me. Why am I letting this guy tear my world apart? I mean we hadn't even been seeing each other for that long. What happened to that girl that stuck up for herself to Paul two weeks ago? And then suddenly it hit me. That's probably why he choose me for this prank for Sam's gang! I insulted him and this was payback! How could I have not seen this coming?

I convinced my dad to let me stay home again on Tuesday, but by Wednesday I knew I couldn't hide out forever. It was going to be difficult, but I had to face what I knew was coming.

After getting dressed and ready for the day ahead, I called Jen and told her that I was going to school and that I needed a ride. My friends alternated in giving me rides and I figured Jen wouldn't bug me like Stef would. I hadn't told any of my friends what had happened, but they had to know something was up. I didn't miss school on a regular basis. Thankfully Jen didn't say much besides a quick good morning on the ride over to school; I relished in the silence I knew I wouldn't get once I came into contact with Erica and Stef.

As I headed to my locker with Jen right behind me, I kept my head down and saw them waiting for me. They didn't even give me a chance to put in my combo before spitting out the questions.

"Where the hell have you been Hailey? I've been worried sick! You didn't even answer your phone yesterday!" Stef started out.

"I just haven't been feeling well," I mumbled.

"Bullshit! What happened with Paul on Saturday? Did he hurt you?"

"It was nothing guys. I couldn't sleep so he took me to his house. We stayed up talking for a while and then we fell asleep." I couldn't look any of them in the eyes and they noticed.

"You're lying Hailey! Paul hasn't stopped asking about you since Monday. Obviously something happened. And from the look on your face it wasn't something good."

"Have you checked your phone? We've left like 10 messages." Erica said, butting in.

I hadn't, now that I thought about it. Taking my phone from my backpack I slide it open and saw that I had 47 notifications. 10 of them were from the girls, 20 of them were missed calls from an unknown number and the rest were texts that I soon realized were from Paul. How on earth did he get my number?

_**Hey, where did you go? I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed? ;) **_**SUN. 1:00pm**

_**Everything okay? Call me. **_**SUN. 3:35pm**

_**Hey Hailey, is everything alright? Why did you sneak out this morning? Please call me! **_**SUN. 7:47pm**

_**Hails, where were you today? I missed you and I'm kind of worried. Please Call me. **_**MON. 2:30pm**

_**Hey, Did I do something to upset you? Please call me soon, I'm dying over here. **_**MON. 11:24pm**

The rest were pretty much repeats of the same message in different orders. I noticed they were all from Sunday and Monday, but there wasn't anything from Tuesday. Maybe he realized I'd figured everything out and that he didn't have to explain why he couldn't see me anymore. I could feel my heart breaking all over again. I couldn't help the small tear that slide its way down my cheek before I could catch it.

_Get a grip Hailey! You Barely Know The Guy! _I quickly said to myself.

"Hailey, what did he do to you?" Stef whispered leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Really it's nothing. You guys were right about him. It just took me a little longer to figure it out that's all. Could you guys skip the 'I told you so's', please?"

"Aww, sweetheart, we didn't want to be right!" Jen murmured coming to my other side. They were all huddled around me now.

"I'm gonna kill that stuck up snob! I swear I will." Stef said. I had to laugh at how serious she was. I knew if I had asked her to, she really would do it.

"Have you guys seen him today? I'd really like to try and avoid him for awhile."

"He wasn't here yesterday, so I doubt he'll be here today. But we'll text you if we see any sign of him okay?" Erica said. I nodded in response.

With that said and done, the warning bell rang and we all headed off to our first classes. Halfway to my English class I realized I had grabbed the wrong book and scurried back to get the right one. Looking through my stuff I felt someone come up next to me before I actually saw him. My back went rigid when I smelled that delicious mix of cinnamon spice and the outdoors. I felt the compulsive need to run, but I knew I wouldn't get too far before he caught up with me.

"Hey Hailey, where have you been?" he said in a serious tone.

At this point the halls were empty and I heard the second bell ring just as I found the book I'd been searching for. Without looking up at him I slammed my locker door shut and starting walking in the direction of my first class.

"Hey Paul," I replied in what I hoped was a passive greeting.

"Hey, wait up! Why haven't you called me back? I left you like 100 messages. Are you avoiding me?" he said with a slight chuckle.

"I've been busy that's all," I answered picking up my pace. Why did my class have to be on the other side of the building? Before I could take another step, Paul grabbed me from around the waist and pinned me against the wall of lockers to my left. The feel of his hard body plastered against mine had the memory of Saturday night come rushing back in full force. The look in his eyes made me shiver and I was actually afraid of what he was going to say.

"What's going on with you Hailey? What did I do?"

"Well, at the moment I'm trying to get to class and you're blocking my way. Let me go!"

I kept my gaze toward my shoes when his finger came up under my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. Looking into those beautiful eyes hurt; he looked like he was in pain.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's bothering you? Why haven't you called me? Or answered any of my texts?"

"Why do you care? I snapped pushing him as hard as I could away from me. He looked stunned. I couldn't think with him that close. "You got what you needed. Why can't you just leave me alone? What, taking my virginity wasn't enough? Was it so good for you that you couldn't resist coming back for seconds?"

"What are you talking about?" he said. His face looked like I was torturing him.

"Don't bother with the stupid act Paul, I know everything. My heart is already in pieces, anything you say now will only make me hate you and what happened on Saturday even more; if that's at all possible. Just leave me alone!" With my heart in my throat I ran as fast as I could to class. I could hear Paul calling after me, but thankfully he didn't follow me.

I bolted into class and took my seat as quietly as possible. The teacher didn't say anything but he nodded his head at me to acknowledge that he saw me come in. I tried my hardest to concentrate on what he was saying but I couldn't focus. All I wanted to do was curl up and cry all over again. This is going to be a long day.

Up until lunch my day pasted by without any further incidents. But once I joined my friends at our table in the lunch room I couldn't help but tell them everything. I needed to let it all out.

"What a dick! I can't believe even a scum ball like _him_ would do something that low."Stef blurted out.

"I'm really sorry Hails," Erica said putting her arm around me.

I could feel the beginning of a migraine slowly working its evil ways in the back of my head so I decided to put my head down for the remainder of the lunch hour. The loud chatter in the cafeteria wasn't helping much and I was about to head over to the nurse's office to see if I could lie down when I saw Paul making his way towards me out of the corner of my eye. I flinched.

Before I could even react, Erica, Jen and Stef created a wall in front of me blocking Paul completely from my view. I really did have the best friends in the whole world.

"What the hell do you want dirt bag?" I heard Stef say. I could almost see the pure hatred on her face.

"I need to talk to Hailey… alone," he sounded sort of irritated. What gave him the right?

"What about?"

"It's kind of a personal issue. Can I talk to her?"

"She doesn't really wanna see you right now. You should try again later, or never would work better for our schedule," Erica said with a laugh.

"Hailey please just talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong?" he yelled over to me. How could he not know?

"You know what you did Paul. Just leave her alone."

"You don't understand, I can't leave her alone. Please just let me talk to her." It was almost a plea.

"She's not interested in what you have to say. You need to go now." Jen said in a tone she was known for. It told whoever it was directed to that the conversation was over.

After a minute I heard him sigh, "Fine, can you just tell her that I'm sorry for whatever I did and to call me. It's really important."

"Not likely but I'll rely the message," Stef informed him as he walked away.

"Thanks guys," I mumbled from my slouched position.

"No problem. Are you okay?" Jen asked.

"I'm fine. I've got a migraine and I think I'm going to go lie down in the nurses office for awhile. I'll meet you after school by the parking lot, okay Stef?"

"Yeah that's fine. Feel better sweetheart. If he bothers you again text me, I'll punch his lights out!"

We all laughed at that one.

In a daze I went into the nurse's office and spent the next two periods curled up on the bed in the back corner. I really just wanted to spend the rest of the day right here. I had my last class with Paul and I really didn't want to deal with anymore confrontations today. It was a coward's way out, but right now I didn't care. I was a coward, so I stay in the nurses office till the last bell.

* * *

**Thanks Again for reading you guys! As always Reviews make a writer happy :) Keep me happy to keep me posting! If i get 10 reviews I'll post another chapter tonight. ;) Luv ya!**


	19. Pain: Paul's POV

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. But I will take credit for the plot ;)**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys. I've been REALLY REALLY sick. Like hospital, bed ridden type of sick. And I'm not just making excuses I promise. But I'm gonna post another chapter in about an hour to make up for my sick laziness. lol

* * *

**

**Paul's POV:**

**Pain**…. Complete and utter pain is all I felt for the rest of the day, the rest of the week. I've heard that the rejection of an imprint was one of the worst things you could possibly feel. Now I know that to be true first hand. God, it felt like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest and thrown it into a food processor. Nothing mattered anymore. Life was just nothing.

After the confrontation in the cafeteria I had to get home. I was literally on the verge of tears from the pain of it all. The problem is I don't even know what the hell I'd done wrong. We'd had such a good night on Sunday. She was amazing and I couldn't get the smell of her out of my head,, or my pillows, which just made everything worse. When she was tucked against me, I had looked down to see her asleep with a smile on her face. So what the hell had happened between then and now.

Laying on my bed now I was wracking my brain for anything that could have happened. After awhile I think I'd figured it out. Either: 1- She regretted giving herself to me. Which would probably kill me if it were true. Or 2 - She overheard what Zac had said about the schools theory of a prank. If that were the case I don't think she'll ever talk to me again. Either theory would end with Hailey pissed and not talking to me.

The pain was ever growing inside me now and I felt no reason to get out of bed anymore. Hailey didn't want me. I leaned over and shoved my face in my pillows and inhaled. Yup, Honey Suckles. That was the sweetest smell on the face of this earth, and that smell was all Hailey. The tears stung the back of my eyes and I just let them fall.

Throughout the next couple of days I heard more than saw the pack coming to see me. Sam tried his hardest to get me out of bed with his command, but everything hurt now. I needed to se Hailey. But she didn't want to see me. That thought was like jamming a hot poker into my side, and like everything else in my world right now…. It hurt.

* * *

**I know this is a really short chapter but i wanted to get a feel of what Pauls going threw. As always review. **


	20. Kidnapped and Shaken to the Core

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

**A/N: As I promised, here's another chapter for today. I'm gonna continue working on it. But this is all I had strength for today. Hope you like :)**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the week seemed to go by in a blur. I tried my hardest to avoid Paul at all costs, but apparently it wasn't necessary. Paul just didn't show up. My friends kept a lookout for him and we never saw him.

During lunch on Friday we all sat at out usual table. The girls all pretty much ignored me at this point. They understood why I was so quiet. They just didn't bother trying to get me to tall anymore. I still wasn't feeling to great, but it was getting a little better. That was probably because I hadn't seen him in a while.

I was quietly eating my lunch when I felt someone staring at me. You know, that tingle you get down your back. This feeling was WAY more intense. I turned around to find Jared, Jacob, Embry and Quil... ALL of them staring at me. I quickly turned back around cause the look in their eyes gave me the creeps. The same angry glare replicated in each of there eyes. Why the hell did they look so angry?

"Hails," Erica whispered leaning toward me, "I don't want to alarm you, but the entire pack is staring daggers at you."

"I know, I saw them." I said with a tremble. This could not be good.

I decided to leave lunch early in hopes that it would lessen in the chance of running into them. Big mistake. No sooner did the cafeteria door shut behind me that I heard it swing open with a shove. They were following me, all five of them.

In a state of utter panic I did the only thing that came to mind, I ran. That turned out to be nothing but another mistake. I didn't make it any further than the side door exit when one of them grabbed me by the arm. In a blink I was swung over someone's shoulder and lugged outside into the usual ran. The heavy thud of rain that was a permanent background music muted out any chance of someone hearing the scream I let rip threw the air.

"Shut up princess, we're not gonna hurt you," I heard one of the yell at me.

How the hell did these guys get away with something like this? Didn't anyone in the building see what they were doing to me. I felt the fear creep it's way into my mind as they threw me into the back of a random van.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I yelled as soon as they got in a shut the door. Jacob was at the wheel, he started the car and was out of the parking lot in a flash.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're kidnapping you," Jared said from my right. He was shifting around as if he was looking for something. He finally came up with a roll of duct tape. The scream that escaped me we the kind you hear in the horror movies, right before someone dies.

"Jesus!" Embry said across from me, "Will you stop screaming! We're not going to hurt you. We just need to shake Paul out of this dreary state he's in."

"What are you talking about? You're not taking me to see him are you? Please don't do this. I really don't want to be apart of this prank anymore," I managed to rush all of that out before Jared had a big piece of tape covering my mouth. Now all I could manage to do was mumble something unintelligible.

"Look," Embry started, "As I just said, we're not going to hurt you. Okay?" At this I nodded.

"I just need to discuss a few things with you before we get to the house. First, your probably going to see a few things that will scare you. Don't scream! It'll just make things worse. Okay?" I nodded again.

"Alright. Second, Don't run! We're in the middle of nowhere and it's about 10 miles before you hit town from Emily's house. So you'll probably get lost and then we'll have to come find you. That will make things so much more complicated than they have to be. You got it?" I nodded a little again. It's not like I had any other option. I didn't know where we were going, so I had to follow whatever they said.

"Paul's kind of in trouble. He needs you Hailey," Quil mumbled next to me. I ignored that comment. Paul didn't need me. I had the biggest feeling that this was all just a continuation of their stupid prank.

I decided to spend the rest of the ride staring at the dirty carpet in the van. I was in the only seat in the back while the guys all crowded around on the floor around me. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. We finally stopped in front of this little shack. It didn't look big enough or sturdy enough to hold me, let alone all of these guys.

"Let's go," Jared said grabbing my arm. Jacob hadn't said a thing during the entire trip. From the look on his face he didn't like what was going on. And from the look on Sam's face as he made his way towards us, he wasn't crazy about this either.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing?" Sam yelled at them. I've never heard so much command in someone's voice. Sam was without a doubt the leader of this gang.

"He needs her Paul. You heard what Mr. Black said. He'll die without her."

With the tap over my mouth no one heard the gasp that wanted to break it's way out of my mouth. Die?

"Guys we just got Paul to come out of his house. Do you really think this is going to help?" Sam said in frustration.

"He's out but he's a complete zombie. This is the only solution we could come up with." Embry said.

"Kidnapping and scaring the shit out of Hailey is not going to help. What do you plan on doing with her when Paul comes out and sees what you did. After he phases she's going to freak."

I made a little squeak that drew everyone's attention to my small form. I did it to remind everyone that I was in the area and I could hear what they were saying. One of the biggest things that pisses me off if when people talk about me as if I'm not in the room.

"I'm really sorry about all this Hailey. I'm Sam," he said stretching his hand out. I took it with caution. His hands were huge! Just like Paul's.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" Paul's boomed from the front door. As he took in the scene before him I could see that he was beginning to shake, every single solitary inch of him was in full vibration.

"Paul, dude we were just bring Hailey to see you. You need to tell her the truth man."

"Not like this! You KIDNAPPED her! You scumbag piece of shit!" Paul said walking in a rush to where I was standing. He quickly pulled the tap off of my mouth and pulled me into a hug. His breathing was ragged as if he'd been holding it for awhile.

"Hailey did they hurt you? I'm so sorry for this," he whispered in my ear.

The warmth of his was intoxicating and I quickly snuggles into his side. He was still shaking but it was receding slowly.

"Can someone tell me what she's doing here?" he said in a growl.

"Paul, you've been in the sickest state for the past two weeks. You need her but you were to stubborn to go to her and explain what was going on. She's needs to hear this!" Jacob said speaking up for once.

"So you thought you'd kidnap her from school and drag her to some random place! She's scared shitless you moron. This isn't what she wants," the last statement was said to me as he pulled away from me and walked toward the others. The loss of heat sent a chill down my spine. I didn't like the hurt that was clear in his eyes.

I was left standing alone with everyone else huddled across from me. I felt cold and completely alone. I hated this.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? Why am I here?" I said with the only bit of strength I could muster.

"Paul's being a little bitch, that's what's going on," Quil said with a chuckle.

Before I could even blink, Paul was across the yard tackling Quil. In the next instant Paul and Quil both exploded into giant balls of fur! The two beasts wrestled their way into the woods and disappeared before I could get a good look. I did take in the fact that they were HUGE! Paul and Quil just exploded into to vicious wolves. I felt the tears burning in the back of my eyelids as everything I'd just witnessed began to sink in. Before I could help it, I screamed!

* * *

**A/N: As Always please review. They Make me Happy :)**


	21. AN

UPDATE!

Okay I know you guys have been waiting awhile for an update. I've got a few chapters that im finishing up. I have off ALL day tomorrow so I'm gonna write like crazy :). Again sorry for the wait and the stupid A/N. I hate these things myself but im starting to get why authors use them lol. Thanks to all the fans that like this story so much. I honestly never thought it would be this popular so thanks.

~AvidTwilighterOCD


	22. Everything is about to change forever

**A/N: Hey guys! Again I'm sorry it's been SO LONG! Class and stuff. But I got a few updates coming up within the next few days. I'm hoping to get this story done soon. I have some ideas for other stories that I think you guys will like.**

* * *

In the next instant everything went black. Just before I passed out I felt someone lift me before I could hit the ground.

I woke up some time later. I looked around and it took me a moment to remember where I was. The it all rushed back to my memory like a ton of bricks. Being kidnapped, Emily's house, Paul and Quil fighting, wolves. I felt the shivers racking my body at the idea of wolves. This couldn't possibly be happening.

I sat up and took in my surroundings. It was at that moment I heard the yelling coming from the other room. Out the window I could see the sun was just starting to set, so I couldn't have been out for that long. The yelling from the other side of the door grew louder but I still couldn't understand what they were saying, so I got up and headed for the door to listen.

"This is so fucked up guys! How could you do this to Hailey?" Paul yelled.

"We had to man. This is the only way we could think to get you out of this," Embry chimed in.

"By kidnapping her? She doesn't want this! She told me to stay away from her. Why, for once, can't you boneheads just keep your snouts out of my life!" He sounded exasperated. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Listen Paul," Jacob said slowly, "We need you for the fight coming up. But you've been so distracted lately you wouldn't have been any help in the days to come. We need you man, but we need all of you. Not this sorry depressed version."

"But it didn't have to be done like this. She's probably scared out of her mind right now."

"I agree with Paul on that one," Sam said butting in, "For once I'd like to explain the wolf thing instead of bursting into form in a vicious fight."

"She would've had to have seen anyways. At least it's over with," Quil said.

"We could've been a bit more gentle," Embry said in an almost apology, "But Paul you were in pain. I hate seeing you like that man."

With a sigh everything went quiet. I took that silence as my queue to do something. I looked around for something, any means of escape. My heart was pounding in my ears and I had to get out of here. I didn't care that I had no idea where I was. I just needed to get out.

I noticed the window again and tiptoed over to it. The conversation picked up again, without the yelling but I figured they were loud enough for me to get out without notice. Just as I'd gotten the window open, however, I could hear them making there way to the room. The door had just swung open when my feet hit the ground under the window. Without a second glance I took off in the fastest run I was capable of. I realized in that moment that I had a tendency to do this with Paul.

"What the hell?" I heard Embry say.

"Where the hell did she go?"

"The Window!" Sam yelled.

Before I knew it I heard Paul jump from the window just as I had. I tried my hardest to pick up my pace. How I knew it was Paul I have no idea, but I could just feel him closing in on me. Just when I was about to reach the woods I felt arms of steel wrap around my waist pulling me to the ground. We hit with a hard thud, both of us gasping for air.

"Where…are…you…going?" he said between breaths.

"Let me go. Please. I need to go home. I cant' stay here," I cried. I hadn't realized it but in between the running and the hitting the ground tears had pooled in my eyes and were now in a free fall down my cheeks.

He sat me up but still in his arms.

"Hailey I need you to listen. Just for a few minutes. I promise I'll let you leave after but I need you to understand."

"Why? Why should I listen to you? I'm afraid of you. YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!" I yelled/cried at him.

"Please don't cry. It hurts to see those tears on your face. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Hell, I would rather die then ever see you hurt. I promise this is not how I wanted to tell you. But since you're here I need you to listen."

I pulled away from him and turned to face him. I was visibly shaking at it made him cringe. The bruises I would have tomorrow from the fall stung a little but I ignore them.

"Do you want to go sit inside? It's getting kind of cold out here," he suggested.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

Before I could protest his jacket was off and around my shoulders. Breathing deep I could smell him, like the jacket, as his sent surrounded me. It made me want to cry. Everything was about to change. And I think we both knew it.

* * *

**As always i love Reviews. And I'm sorry for the short chapter. But there will be more to come soon i PROMISE!**


	23. Deep breath time for an explanation

**A/N: OMG! OKAY... so had a whole bunch of shit going on with Fanfiction because they locked my account due to "inactivity" which i kind of understood. But then they made it so that I could log on but it wouldn't let me add another chapter or a new story and I've been having this ongoing email battle with them. THEN someone tried to get into my account for some reason or other and they locked it AGAIN! SUCH a PAIN! Anyways... this is the next chapter of "Just another day at school..." Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting across from Paul I could feel myself shaking, barely holding myself together as we sat on the ground across from each other. Even with his thick jacket on, the shivers went right down to the bones.

As he sat back I noticed he was shaking as well. But this time I don't think it was from anger. For some reason, deep down, I could feel that he was scared. But of what?

"Again, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But now it's out there, so I need to tell you the truth. The whole truth," he started.

"Nothing but the truth so help you god," I chuckled.

"Very funny," he said with a laugh.

I don't know why I was laughing, but the humor eased some of the tension in the two of us and we relaxed. A tiny reprieve from my shivers but at least it was something.

"I just need a minute to collect my thoughts. I want to tell this right, I don't want to mess it up or scare you off," he said taking a deep breathe.

"Okay." I whispered.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while he gathered his thoughts to start explaining. I took that moment to look him over. He was different to me now, yet somehow the same. The curve of his jaw and the deep way he looked into my eyes; as if he could see into my soul. But for all that was the same, there was that much more that was different. He was some kind of werewolf thing. I saw him explode into a giant ball of fur! My head was starting to spin again when Paul finally spoke, starting from the beginning, with the first families of his tribe.

Once he got deeper into the story, I felt as if I'd heard these stories before. The were getting more and more familiar the more I heard. I said as much to him and he gave me a little smirk.

"Yeah, all this stuff is in the legends of our tribe. We play it off like old myths but those of us in the tribe, the elders and such, know their all based on facts," he said playing with a piece of grass.

"Oh man."

"I know, it freaked me out when I found out to."

"When did you… phase for the first time?" I ask nervously.

"A few weeks ago. Actually you're the reason I phased." I gave him a shocked look and he quickly tried to ease my thoughts. "I was so pissed when you hit me in that parking lot that it made me phase. It seems to be the way it happens. The anger just goes overboard and takes over. I can't really explain it right. But the emotions just ripple threw you're body and rip you into your new form. I freaked out!" he explained with a shake of his head.

I laughed a little at the memory of that day. The power of that kiss tingled my lips for the hours after it had happened.

"That's why you were shaking?"

"Yup, then I saw you the next day and…" he stopped his sentence short for a second.

"What? What happened the next day?" I asked. I was really getting interested now. I noticed that the shaking was starting to slow down.

"There's another part of the story I haven't brought up yet. Has anyone ever told you about imprinting?"

"I don't think so. When I was little my dad told me a few stories just before I started school. But it's nothing I remember now. I don't really talk to my dad or step-mom anymore."

"Well, it's hard to explain," he started then sighed. "Kind of like everything else. But this is the part where you come into play. Imprinting is when a werewolf sees the person their supposed to be with. And theirs nothing they can do about it or stop it. It just takes over."

It took a minute for that to sink in. But then it hit me, "So that's why you picked me over Jackie? You didn't have a choice," I choked. I could feel the tears even before they surfaced as I tried to get up. All I wanted to do in that moment was run. I made it to my feet but Paul shot up in an instant and was grabbing me by the shoulders, locking his gaze with my tear filled one.

"NO no! It's not like that! When they see that person, it's like nothing else in the world matters. Gravity doesn't hold you to the ground anymore, she does. Anything she wants or needs is hers. No matter what's going on, she's running threw your head and when you're not together it's like something's missing from inside of you." He took my hands in his and leaned toward me.

"That kiss we shared in the parking lot, I felt like I'd been lit on fire! It was like nothing else I've ever felt before in my life. There was no other thought in my mind except figuring out a way to keep kissing you, " he chuckled. "It wasn't a matter of picking you over someone else. When I'm with you I feel complete and whole. Like there was something missing in the bottom of my soul and you took up that space. Fate draws imprints together Hailey, we're made for each other!"

"But… why me?" I couldn't look at him. But before he answered me I felt his fingers under my chin bringing my head up to meet him in the eye again. His eyes were intense and filled with something I didn't want to fully admit to myself was there.

"I'm not sure. But I don't care. What I am sure of it that you're my girl. I don't care what brought you to me or what anyone says or thinks. All that matters is that we're together. If you'll have me?"

My head was still spinning a little but I was starting to see things a bit more clearly. Once again we sat in silence for a few minutes as he let me gather my thoughts.

"I just need a little time, you know to digest all of this," I said giving his hand a little squeeze.

"That's fine. Take all the time you need." He tentatively leaned over and gave me a little kiss. At least I'm sure he intended for it to be a little kiss. Before he could pull away my hands shot around his neck locking him to me. I'm not sure why I did it, it was just automatic with this guy. I'm sure he could have used his strength to pull away but he didn't. Pulling myself tighter against him, every inch of my front connected with his and my mind started to go fuzzy. Nothing else mattered except this feeling.

Before I knew what was happening I was lying back on the ground and he was on top of me kissing me senseless. I felt the rain soaked ground against my back yet I didn't care. It took me until just now to realize that I'd missed this, missed him. His heat, the taste of him, the way his hands seemed to touch me in all the right places while his kiss warmed me from the inside out. He pulled away so that we could both catch our breath. Slowly he nuzzled my neck, gently nipping the spot where my neck met my shoulder, then he pulled away. Laying down facing me we were both clearly having a hard time keeping our distance.

"Wow! As much as I'd love to continue that, we should probably cool down. We are in the middle of a field," he laughed.

"Right." I said pulling back and standing up. Taking a deep breath I remembered that I'd wanted to ask him something before we'd started that kiss. "I have another question."

"Shoot," he stood up then to.

"Earlier by the car, the guys were saying that you were in pain. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is," he replied almost embarrassed.

"Why were you in pain?"

"When a werewolf is rejected by his imprint it physically hurts. Everything in the world comes crashing down. It's exhausting to even imagine getting out of bed and going into a world where she doesn't want you in her life. It's basically a deeper version of heartbreak, but it hurts everywhere. I think I had it worse though. I have no idea what I did and I kept beating myself up inside trying to figure it out. Knowing that I'd done something to hurt you just killed me inside," before he could stop it a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what? _I_ hurt _you_." he said almost in disgust. "If this is going to work I need to fix it. Please Hailey, just tell me what happened that morning. Did you regret what we did? Did I hurt you… during I mean? Just let me try to understand so I can fix it."

I'd forgotten up until that point what he was talking about. Then I remembered the morning after we'd made love and it all hit me like a ton of bricks. Walking up hearing Tony and Zac, running home bear foot and crying my eyes out till Monday. It only happened a few days ago but it all seemed so far off in the past. Paul was looking at me as if he were waiting for a punch in the gut, wondering what he'd done.

"That morning, when Zac and Tony were at you're door I heard them talking about me," I said in a mumbled rush. Thankfully it seemed he was able to understand. "What they said about the prank and you being in this gang. It only confirmed what I'd heard in the bathroom from Jackie and her followers. They said I was some joke or bet for you to play around with. It hurt me so bad to know that she was right."

"I was afraid you might have heard some of that. I haven't talked to any of them since this whole things started. You have to know it's not true. Baby I would never do that to you."

"Why didn't you explain this earlier?"

It took him a moment to answer that one. "I guess I was afraid."

"You… afraid? You're a werewolf!" It was the first time I'd said it out loud. It surprised me to know I wasn't shaking.

"Wow… you didn't say that while screaming and running away," he laughed but was serious again quickly. "I didn't want _you_ to be afraid of me. What I am… it's not normal Hailey. I wanted you the way we were for as long as I could. I knew this was going to change things in a huge way."

"It is going to change things," I said taking a deep breath. "No more secrets. No more holding anything back. We haven't been together for that long but… I know that I love you. Even if you do freak me out a bit." We both laughed at that.

"It's just the beginning for us," he whispered leaning down for another kiss.

After a few more minutes of kissing in the rain I was starting to feel the chill against my skin so we decided to head back to the house. Without missing a step Paul had his arm around me and was bringing me into his side, sharing his warmth. It felt nice.

Back at the house the sound of hoots and hollers could be heard from the obvious onlookers. The growl from Paul rocked through us both but I knew it was in good humor.

"I'm seriously gonna kill them one of these day," he mumbled against the top of my head pulling me close.

"Just wait till I leave this time," I whispered nervously. "I don't think I could handle another wolf fight today."

"Alright," he said leading me toward the house. "Are you scared?"

"Shitless," I answered honestly. "But I'm glad I know more of the details now. It makes it easier to walk around rather than being in the dark. Although some of it's still confusing."

"Come on, Sam will help with anything you wanna know. He's way better at explaining it. Plus he went through imprinting with Emily so he can help us there too."

The future was looking less and less blurry. We just had to take it one step at a time. Or risk me passing out again. Either way, I was with Paul now and that in itself made everything seem less scary. I knew everything now, at least I thought I did.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not... what do you guys think? Is this a good ending or should i extend it? IDK! Sorry for the HUGE delay on all of this. Hope you Enjoy!**


End file.
